Goodbye Camp Wannaweep!
by Damon Baxter
Summary: Ron Stoppable uses a second Tempus Simia Idol to erase from History the worst summer of his life. Was it a good idea?
1. First Goodbye: Goodbye Camp Wannaweep!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set shortly after the first KP movie ("A Stich in Time") but it has references to episodes of later seasons so spoilers may appear. Also I want to apologize if any sensibilities are hurt by this story.

**Goodbye Camp Wannaweep!**

**First Goodbye: Goodbye Camp Wannaweep!**

***

If there was something that Monkey Fist was sure (besides that monkeys were the superior species of course) was that in any given moment that he faced Kim possible (meaning, almost all the time that he did something evil) he would be witness to...

"WAAA… MONKEYS!"

A extreme display of cowardice from her foolish sidekick.

"They are after me KP, they are after me!"

"Kind of busy here Ron. Try to deal with them yourself."

"But they are monkeys!"

Although Monkey Fist found the conduct repulsive he had to recognize that this time it was useful. Just a few moments and it would be noon and then he would be able to join the head and the body of the Tempus Simia Idol.

At first he thought of joining forces with Drakken and Duff Killigan but after a certain 'vision' that he had recently were their plans were foiled (by Drakken's assistant never the less) he thought better and decided to do things by himself.

He was disappointed in discovering that the Tempus Simia's body was not discovered. He feared that his vision was somewhat of a destroyed future and the destruction of the idol in that vision meant that the idol had been destroyed for good.

Good Thing that the ancient Monkey Monks had created 2 idols.

Now he was sure that the vision was somewhat of a hint that he was the legendary Monkey Master.

The legend of Tempus Simia said that the one with the Mystical Monkey Powers would remember the events transpired if at any given case the idol was destroyed. So he was pumped and began his search of the second idol.

He had been able to track both pieces by himself and now he was in the Tempus Simia Temple in Central Africa ready to join both parts in order to make the idol one again.

But then the teenage Hero and her bumbling sidekick had to appear to ruin everything.

But if his monkey ninjas were able to distract them long enough he could still join both parts.

Finally, noon came and he joined both parts.

"Ha, ha, ha… Kim Possible, you have failed! Now I have in my hands the power to… Uff!"

An unnamed monkey ninja came flying to his gut from nowhere.

"Get off me you furry freaks!" Screamed Ron while flinging monkeys left and right not noticing that Monkey Fist was hit with one of his simian projectiles and the now complete idol was flying over his head.

"The idol!" Kim Possible screamed while catching the mystic relic with a patented wall jump.

"Why it's always monkeys? Of course when the villain's name is Monkey Fist what could you expect? Chihuahuas?"

"Pfth, Chihuahuas…" exclaimed a certain Naked Mole Rat.

"If you have finished your rant you can see that we're done here."

"Say what?" Then Ron noticed the unconscious form of Monkey Fist "Wow! We rule! We even defeat the bad guys without even noticing it! Booya!"

"And recovered the strange looking Monkey statue."

"Monkey statue?"

"The Tempus Simia idol? The one that Monkey Fist was trying to complete?"

"Was that? It wasn't the mystical monkey power?"

"No, I think he got that one already. Look this is what he was after."

"Let me see…" when noticing the statue Ron had a flashback to a certain daydream that he had recently.

A daydream about time travels and meat cakes.

"Ron, are you ok?"

"Uh? Oh! Yeah! Sure fine and dandy! Say… do you think we could keep that thing?"

"Not sure about that Ron. Monkey Fist was after it so it can't be good. I'm sure that Wade will find something to do with it. Besides, weren't you afraid of monkeys?"

"Of course I am but… it's hard to explain… it's like we need to keep it… just in case."

***

A couple of weeks passed by and the whole Tempus Simia thing was forgotten in favor of more recent events.

At least for Kim it had.

Ron remembered vividly the daydream and was surprised that Rufus remembered it too. If the dream was right then this idol was a time machine.

With it he could do anything! He could travel to the future and see what the future math test was about. He could also go to the past and undo all the times that he had made a mistake. The possibilities were endless!

Of course KP would never allow it… If she knew what the thing was for. And luckily she hadn't activated it so far. It seemed that you had to consciously know what the idol was for in order to use it. Meaning that if somebody with no clue about what it did (like KP) held it, the idol would remain just a useless statue.

So one day while visiting KP he went to her room and took the Monkey idol. It wasn't difficult at all. He knew were KP kept her secret stuff (a secret vault in her closet), he even knew the password for her vault ('Josh Mankey', Puagh!).

So he only had to take the monkey for a little spin and then return it. And since he had a time machine he could just return it at the same moment that he took it and nobody will be the wiser.

So once he took the Tempus Simia he ripped open a portal to the past and went to the first ting in his time traveling agenda…

Camp Wannaweep.

***

It had been so easy!

He always thought that deleting the most horrible summer of his life would be harder but he only had to report the toxic state of the lake to the authorities and the place was closed faster that you could sang the Camp Wannaweep camping song.

Ron saw proudly from a distance how disappointed were his fathers at receiving news that the camp was closed and had to keep Little Ron home that summer.

"So now were… or maybe I should say when, should we go my fellow time traveler? Would you like to see what the future hold for us? And maybe taking photocopies of all the tests that we will have in the next 2 years?... And checking how advanced the fast food industry will have evolved?" asked to his bald pet.

"Humm, food." Answered the hungry mole rat.

"To the future it is!" Exclaimed Ron while opening a portal to the future.

***

"The future is great!" said Ron like for the billionth time in the last hour.

"Great, yeah!" agreed his naked fella.

Since they arrived to this future he was surprise how great everything was. There was a Bueno Nacho in every corner, the environment seemed peaceful and the people were very friendly. They slightly trembled when they saw him but that was most likely due to the cold weather (although it was kind of hot actually). But nothing could be wrong because wherever they went they got free stuff! He passed in front of a clothing store they gave him free clothes, he walked in front of a comic store they gave him free comics, he entered one of the many Bueno Nacho's around and they treated him like a king!

"Whoever this 'Great Blue, El Conquistador' is he has my greatest respect."

It seemed that this 'Great Blue, El conquistador' was the new mayor, president or something. It seemed that he was one responsible for the changes to his hometown. Whoever this guy was he had his vote, whenever he could vote anyway.

"Enough of eating my rodent friend. We have to go."

"Uhhh…"

"Yeah, I fell badly too but we have a mission to fulfill, those tests won't be copied by themselves you know." Said Ron while patting the naked mole rat head.

"Hmn... ok."

"How much it is my good man?" Said Ron turning to the waiter.

"I-It-It's on the house." Said a trembling manager standing next to the waiter.

"Really? Wow, the future is great!"

"D-di-did you say something?"

"Oh… nothing!... Thanks for all!" Said Ron while running towards the exit.

"Phew! That was close. Now which was the way to Middleton High?"

"Stop right there!" Screamed a gigantic man in a brown uniform and mask (that made Ron think of a ferret).

"Sorry! We thought that they were complimentary." Said a cowering Ron while taking out Diablo Sauce packets form his pockets.

"Remain still." Said the ferret man while taking out a device and began to cover Ron with a light.

"What are you doing?"

"Scanning."

BEEP

"Let's see who you really are…" The man began to read the device and suddenly his face was pale.

"I'm sorry my lord but it wasn't my intention! I was just doing my job!" Said the enormous man while bowing down to him repeatedly.

"Huh? Who do you thing I am?"

"My lord is playing with me right? Or is it a test for your humble servant? You are Great Blue, El Conquistador!"

"I'm the president?"

"Of course not. My lord is not the president…"

"I see…"

"....You're the owner of Bueno Nacho....

"Th-The owner of Bu-Bu-Bueno Na-na-nacho?"

"...and the World's Emperor"

"Wh-Wha-What!"

"Yeah. My lord conquered the world long ago."

"I…" Needless to say, Ron was dumbfounded. "…took over the World?"

***

To be continued…


	2. Second Goodbye: Goodbye Old World?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set shortly after the first KP movie ("A Stich in Time") but it has references to episodes of later seasons so spoilers may appear. Also I want to present my apologies if any sensibilities are hurt by this story.

**Goodbye Camp Wannaweep**

**Second Goodbye: Goodbye Old World?**

***

"This is… my house?" Said Ron while looking at the massive dark fortress located in what used to be the Outskirts of Middleton.

"Actually… my Lord calls it 'The Palace of Ronnitude'"

"Ronnitude?" Squealed Rufus popping out from Ron's pocket.

"Huh? I didn't know my Lord picked up a hairless alien as a pet during his travel of conquest with the Lorwardian Army?"

"Oh! about that…"

"RON! What are you doing here? What happened with the invasion?" A voice could be heard from the now open front door of 'The Palace of Ronitude.'

"KP?" Said a surprised Ron when he saw his best human friend of the whole world (Rufus kept the title of best 'animal friend') wearing an extremely revealing outfit that somehow reminded him of comic book heroines.

"How did you call me?" Said the aforementioned red haired girl with surprise in her voice.

"Uhm… sorry my Lord but if you're finished with me I would like to go back to my post." Said the man with the ferret like uniform visibly more nervous since Kim appeared.

"Oh?... Yeah that's right! Somehow I forgot that you were here." Said Ron that had his mind go blank after seeing Kim dressed in spandex. "You can leave now."

"Yes my liege." And with that the man run as fast as his legs could take it.

Ron however couldn't have care less since he was still spellbound to the vision of KP.

He didn't even notice when Kim took an artifact very similar to the one the ferret man used on him before until the light that came out of it covered him again.

"Hmm… According to the scan your DNA is a perfect match, don't have the genetic errors usually found on clones and even detects your unique MMP… so I guess that…"

"What?"

"That you are… well… you, Ron."

"And you needed that doohickey to figure that out?"

"Hey! Cut me some slack! You were supposed to be in outer space doing I do not what with the gigantic and bad tempered green aliens that kept calling you 'The Great Blue'" Answered Kim even using air quotes. "Your skin is not blue anymore and you even… called me KP." At this point Kim looked a little downcast. "It has been ages since the last time you used that nickname. So of course I would have doubts!"

By this Point Kim guided Ron inside the blonde's new 'home.' Ron was in awe at the sights. Everywhere he looked it had luxury written all over it. The art (statues paintings, etc.) was mainly of him in different poses and outfits, the other were of his favorite comics and foods (There was even a giant statue of a Naco in one of the gardens! He couldn't place the statue of the guy in a ferret suit thought, somebody that he will meet in the future maybe?). Ron couldn't avoid to notice that his skin was blue (just like Drakken) and his poses were reminiscent of several evil guys in all the paintings.

"So… You mind telling me why the early arrival, with no fanfare whatsoever I might add, with no other company than another Rufus, no traces of your personal guard and looking… 'not blue.' Or I'll be left in the air about your plans… as usual."

Kim had seated in a big couch in the middle of a gargantuan room that Ron guessed to be the Living room.

"Huh?... well… you see…" Ron had to think fast in order to not raise any doubts. "I was hit by an enemy ray that scrambled my memories. The scientific alien folk said that I would be fine in a couple of days and sent me here to rest while they continued with our work with my... personal guard."

Ron hoped that that story taken from one episode of 'Captain Constellation' (one his favorite cartoons) would not be noticed.

"Wow, so not only us earthlings create weird ray machines."

Ron let go a mental sigh. It seemed that KP never stomached 'Captain Constellation' in this timeline either.

"So… that means that your mind is a mess right now?"

"I guess so…"

"Even more than usual?"

"Well… Hey!"

"Sorry… couldn't avoid it." Said Kim between giggles. "… I just wanted to test if you are still you."

"And?"

"It seems that you just regressed to another version of you. One that I haven't seen in a long time... Pity, before you appeared I was thinking that at this moment we would need the normal you."

"Why?"

"KIM!"

"What was that?"

"The reason why I wanted you back. It's 'them'"

"Them?"

"Argh! Don't tell me that you don't remember them. Your wives!"

"My… wives?"

"Kim! Were the hell were you? And where is my non-fat latte!"

The owner of the voice chose that moment to enter the room.

"Oh, It's you my liege! Welcome back." Said this person while bowing in front of him.

"Bonnie? Bonnie Rockwaller is my wife?"

"One of them." Said Kim with a sigh.

***

After explaining the situation to Bonnie, Kim left Ron alone in his room to rest along with a book that Kim said it would help him to get his memories back together. It seemed to be an Autobiography.

"'How I climbed to my right place by Ron Stoppable, your rightful Lord and Master.'"

"Pftth!"

"You're right Rufus. It sounds pretentious... but the cover is nice."

After reading for a while Ron was sure of what he had suspected… that his alternate self from this timeline was… an evil genius.

"Look at this: Created a shortage of miniature corn dogs, sabotaged the Z-Boy full launching line in order to ruin Christmas, demanded the world's supply of Naco's with a weather's controlling machine… the list goes on and on! How could KP let this happen?"

"You convinced me that it was for the best." Said Kim while leaning in one of the walls.

"KP? For how long have you been there."

"For a while. So, what do you think of it?"

"It's madness… look here: created the Naco for Bueno Nacho and then used it as leverage to take over the company once the Naco's world supply was taken over… BY ME!"

"Yeah, I remember that. You said that you wanted to show the big companies how the smaller ones felt when they were taken over by them."

"What about recruiting Shego to the Ranks and turn the whole Team Go Evil?"

"You said that they worked better when they were evil and that you'll keep them under control."

"And the Doomsday machines?"

"You insist that you make them in order to defend yourself. That any true genius would consider an insult not to create their own devices or improve the works of others."

"Works from others?"

"I see that you haven't reached that part yet. When I began to help people you tagged along. Whenever we found some evil guy with a device or mystical artifact you took their inventions for yourself looking for ways to use them or improve them. Besides all the stuff that you do by yourself. There is this strange machine in which you have been working for some time now that, according to what you told me, will allow you to enter people minds. I do not know how you call it but you still haven't used since you insist that still needs more work. You don't even let Wade take a look at it."

"And what about the bad guys?"

"I… I don't know. Besides Shego and some other guys that you convinced to work for you I do not know anything about anybody else."

"Why KP? Why did you let me do all of this?"

"I didn't, at first." Kim seated next to him. "I tried to turn you good but you kept saying that what you were only imparting justice. That the world was a treacherous place and needed somebody with brains and guts in charge... Somebody like you… that knew what was best for everybody. That when you succeeded nobody would be bullied again... You kept saying that to me each and every time that we foiled some evil guy schemes..." Kim looked downwards at this point. "…and you were right. Look at the world. The people are not doing anything bad to each other anymore. There is no more crime, no more chaos, there isn't even bullying in the schools."

"Because they are scared of what I could do if they tried something."

"But at least we are in peace."

Ron dropped his shoulders. "What about my wives. How did that happened?"

"The hell if I know!" Said Kim in a huff. "Every time that a girl catches your fancy you just have to marry her. The last head count was 13." Kim felt Ron eyes on her. "Not that I keep count because I want to. It's just… that is part of my responsibilities, Yeah! That's right! I swear that if you ever try that with me…"

"If I ever try with you what?"

"Tried to make me your wife! I can agree to help you in turn the world in a peaceful place, even wear this demeaning 'uniform,' but I wouldn't marry you!... ever!"

"Yeah…" After seeing KP's red face Ron tried to change the subject. "What about the uniform?"

"Your idea again." Said Kim, a little bit calmer now. "You said that it would distract my enemies and would be easier to defeat them. I was reluctant at first… but the more it proved to be useful the more I ended up using it."

"It must distract men a lot."

"Not only men." Added Kim. "Several girls too… Never expected Shego to be one of them thought."

"Shego?"

"Yeah… I think that Shego still works for you even thought you scare the hell out of her and uses that skimpy version of her old uniform because she is not-so-secretly attracted to me"

"A-attracted to you?"

"There was this time when you sent us to a mission in Alaska were she conveniently forgot her sleeping bag and had to share mine. Our uniforms were dirty and ripped due to the battle so we had to sleep in the nude and…"

THUD

At that point Ron fainted with a silly grin on his face.

"Who would have thought that he, of all people with all those wives, would faint at that? He looks kind of cute thought… Not that I really care."

***

During the following days Kim was surprised of all the changes that Ron made to 'his empire.'

He began to give more liberty to people. Even gave the choice of choosing their own governors.

The rules were relaxed. The punishments weren't so severe anymore and destroyed several Doomsday Machines that he had created.

It was almost as after all these years the thirst that Ron had for conquest had finally quenched and he decided to become a good person.

Heck! He even treated that naked mole rat as a 'family member' as he put it and ordered everybody to do the same. The image of Bonnie trying to be nice to Rufus was one that she never got tired of!

She Remember both of the original Rufus. The first one was his gigantic imaginary friend and the other was the very first pet that Ron had.

Kim always felt bad when she remembered that pink rodent. Ron ended up dumping him after a short while and Kim never knew of him again. Every once in a while Ron would get another Rufus as a pet, usually a mutated creature of his own invention, but they always ended abandoned.

Would this mean that he finally became the guy she always knew he was? She really hoped so.

"So KP how's everything going?" Asked Ron from his 'throne' (being an overlord has its advantages).

"Wade's Reports show that people are still kind of freaked out thinking that you are just playing with their heads or something like that."

"Can't really blame them thought. But give them more time and they will see that this isn't a trick."

"Ok. And about the other thing…"

"What other thing?"

"'They' want to know when are you going to have time for them."

"'They?'… oh yeah the wives… humm… do you think you can give me a hand there?"

"A hand with what Ron?" Said a fuming Kim.

"NO, not that! I mean in making a excuse about why I can't see any of them at the moment."

"I think I can come up with something, but it will only be a temporary thing. They can very forceful when they want something, especially Bonnie and Tara."

"Huh, well…"

CLANCK

The double doors of the throne room opened showing a blond man with blue skin and warrior clothes being flanked by two gigantic green skinned aliens.

"What the hell is going on here and who is sitting on my throne Kimberly Ann!"

"RON?"

***

To be continued…


	3. Third Goodbye: Goodbye Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set shortly after the first KP movie ("A Stich in Time") but it has references to episodes of later seasons so spoilers may appear. Also I want to apologize if any sensibilities are hurt by this story.

**Goodbye Camp Wannaweep!**

**Third Goodbye: Goodbye Freedom.**

***

Inside his cell while shackled to the wall Ron Stoppable could feel the green light that was scanning him… again.

"Interesting." Said the person that was scanning him. He was 'The Great Blue, El Conquistador' who was Ron Stoppable too. But this one had blue skin and was wearing battle armor.

"I can't say the same." Answered Ron to his blue counterpart. "I've been in better prisons before and this one doesn't even make it to the top ten."

"I meant your scanning. Kimberly Ann was right. You're not a clone or a Doppelganger. I must admit that… you're me."

"And you needed a machine to determine that?"

"No nitwit. I needed the machine to confirm that you're a time traveler."

"How did you…"

"Time cooties."

"Uh?"

"Very nasty vermin. They itch a lot. But with the right equipment you shouldn't worry about them anymore."

"How did you… ?"

"Know so much? I have an attempt to my life at least once a month from some sort of time traveler. It's good to know that my greatness would be recognized centuries from now."

"You mean your tyranny."

"You say potato, I say potato, You say tomato I say tomato. Call it whatever you want. The important thing is that I'll be…"

"A nasty pain in the back for everybody for a long time?"

"Actually I meant the big cheese, the great ruler, the big dog…"

"You really must have a good synonyms' book."

"You should be considered lucky that I need you alive…"

"I always knew that I was a charmer."

"We'll see about that. And now, my time displaced counterpart, I have to go and research your Time Traveling device."

"Good luck with that. It's hidden where you'll never find it."

"I already did. See?" And with a flourish he showed Ron the Tempus Simia idol.

"How did you?"

"Come on! It was under your bed! What kind of hiding place is that?"

"It worked for Dad's magazines."

"It didn't if you could find them."

"Uhm… you're right."

"And that's why I'm the big man, the emperor, the…"

"You're doing that just to torture me, right?"

***

"I can't believe that you couldn't tell the difference." Screamed The Great Blue to his underling.

"I scanned him… twice. And both times the result was positive!"

"And what about the details feature? If you had used it you would have found the time cooties, and that screams 'time traveler' like nothing else. I bet that you don't even know how to use the scanner properly Kimberly Ann."

Kim swallowed a come back. She didn't liked it when Ron used her second name… she kind of missed being called KP.

"Anyway, I want surveillance on him 24 hours. Doesn't matter what he does do not lower your guard. I want to finish my business with him before I have to go back to my battle with the Lowardians and his escape would just complicate matters."

"Ok Ron."

"It's 'Great Blue, El conquistador' Kimberly Ann."

"Yeah and last year was 'Zorpox, The conqueror.' And the year before that was 'The Fearless Ferret, version 2.0.' And the year before that was 'El Gran Jefe.' And before that…"

"It doesn't matter! You'll call me how I chose to be called and that's definitive. Understood underling?"

Kim let go a sigh. "Understood Great Blue. What about Rufus?"

"The Mole rat? Leave him to me… I have plans for my old pet… BOO-YA HA HA HA!"

Kim let go a sigh while an artificial thunder from Ron's weather machine appeared on the big windows of Ron's throne room while he did his trademarked laugh.

She couldn't understand why he had programmed the machine to do that every time that he did 'the laugh.' Besides scaring the hell out of everybody present of course.

***

"I would kill for a Naco right now."

Inside his cell Ron lamented his situation. Just yesterday he was, quite literally, the King of the world and now was he was only a lowly prisoner.

"And now how I'm going to get out of this?"

"I might have an idea."

When Ron turned to the source of the voice he was surprised to see his Best human friend in the open door of his cell.

"KP! You came to help me!"

"No yet. First I want some answers. Number one: It's true that you're a time traveler?"

"If creating a portal trough time and space with a mystical monkey idol qualifies me as one then I am."

"O…K… Number two: What time do you come from?"

"I would say that… according to my last calculations… and taking into account that the current of time was in a flux when I left… and adding the fact that I was wearing my polka dots boxers…"

"Ron!"

"I would say two years to the past from now."

"Thanks. Number three: Why are you two so different? I knew the Ron form two years ago and there is not a big difference with the one of today."

"It is if before coming here you went to your past and... deleted an important event of your life."

"What event?"

"A horrible summer camp."

"A summer camp?"

"Well… It seems that that particular summer camp taught me an important lesson about life, or some crap like that, and that's why I ended being… well, me instead of a…"

"…Man obsessed with world domination. I see…" Kim looked down at this part. "Last one: The world isn't a pit of misery and chaos without you in charge, right?"

"No, not at all. I mean, there are a lot of things that are pretty messed up, like guys trying to take over the world and things like that but at least we have you to deal with them."

"Me? I am a heroine?"

"Yeah! And I am your sidekick!"

"You? A sidekick? To me?"

"Well… You use me more as a distraction than anything else but I think we make a pretty good team."

"And we are only… partners?"

"Pfht… of course not. We are more than that!"

"You mean we are…" Kim's eyes were gigantic at this point and put her face closer to him.

"We're best fiends!"

"…Best fiends?"

"Best friends."

"… only… that…?" said a slightly disappointed Kim.

"What else could we be?"

"NOTHING! Nothing else! Of course we would end up as best friends! What else could we become?"

"That's exactly what I was saying! So… are you going to release me?"

"Only if you help me with something."

"With what?"

"Taking down The Great Blue, El Conquistador."

"No offense KP but I think we'll need a little bit more of man power than the two of us for that."

"That's were my friends come into play." Said Kim while releasing Ron from his shackles.

"Who?"

"She means us." Said a voice in the other side of the Room.

"SHEGO? I thought you were working for… me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll always be on the side of my dear Kimmie." Said Shego while hugging very seductively a red faced Kim.

"Shego… please… don't do that…"

"Oh my Kimmie, still denying our love? Don't worry I'll wait until you see the light."

"Felix, please…"

"On it Kim." Answered a familiar Felix Renton in his wheelchair that sprouted a couple of mechanical tentacles that took Shego away form her 'prey.'

"Good moves man."

"Don't talk to me you traitor." Said an angry Felix.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Ron to Kim.

"What did you expect? You married his mother."

"I… I… "

"Are we ready to go?" Asked Felix.

"We only need one more person."

***

Ron found himself facing an intricate cell door in the deepest part of the dungeon.

"Who is here?"

"Somebody that The Great Blue is obsessed in interrogating… the main source of all the knowledge that he has about the MMP… and the only survivor of the Yamanouchi Ninja School."

The door opened showing a young Japanese girl in shackles.

"So The Great Blue has come with his minions to see me?... I do not have anything else for you. You might torture me all that you want but you'll learn no more from me. So... just finish me off."

"Actually Yori, we are here to offer you a chance to take revenge on The Great Blue."

"What are you talking about red haired follower? He is just right there."

"Well… It's a long story…"

***

"Unbelievable." Said Yori after listening to the whole story from Ron. "Of all the Mystical Monkey relics I thought that the Tempus Simia was the one most unlikely to really exist."

"Well I can tell you that it does and that it works very well… too damn well it seems."

"And in your world… you're a force of good?"

"More like a small assistant but yeah, I am on the side of the good guys."

"Then the prophesy is true…" Yori began to cry. Kim was surprised, in all the times that Ron has tortured the girl she had heard Yori scream, curse, and kick around but never cry. "…you are the legendary hero that will save us."

"But… I never even heard of your school in my time line."

"You would have… if the timeline would have run as it was supposed to I can assure you that we would have contacted you." After saying that she hugged a very surprised Ron.

"HEY! Let him go!" Screamed Kim to Yori while the young ninja was giving Ron a rather affectionate proof of support. "What's wrong with you? I thought that you hated his guts?"

"But I do. I hate The Great Blue. But you must understand that he is not the Great Blue. He is the one that I have been waiting for so long… The ray of light and hope that our departed Master Sensei foresaw. And it's not true that he has moved all to you in action?"

"She got you there Kimmie." Said Shego with a nudge.

"You know what? Forget it! If you trust in him so much and do not even suspect that this could only be a trick from you enemy to break you even more then by all means hug him all you want. SEE IF I CARE!" Said Kim while stomping out of the dungeon.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Ron.

"Oh honey, you're really naïve…" Answered Shego. "… You know, that's kind of hot…"

"I-I better follow KP." Said Ron while running away from Shego.

"… and shy too. I like that."

***

"Ok so how are we going to do this?" Asked Felix once they were out of the dungeons.

"Right now The Great Blue is in his Lab. And we must do this now that the Lowardians are away performing his orders for the known galaxy." Answered Kim. "So Felix, you and Shego try to enter trough the front door where team Go is most likely to be in guard duty. That would create enough distraction so Ron, Yori and me enter unnoticed to the lab itself."

"How are we going to enter there?"

"Ventilation ducts."

"Why is always the ventilation ducts? Isn't there any other option?"

"Ron. I made the plan, brought all of you together, broke you and miss 'hated enemy one moment-adoring fan the next' out of prison… I think I can decide what we're going to use to enter there."

"Great, not even in a world were I am the world ruler I get to call the shots."

"Hey how is it that I am not with Kimmie?" complained Shego.

"About that… well…" Kim found herself at a loss for words.

"It's because if both of you are together then Kim will be too distracted to fight properly." Answered Ron.

"Oh, I see… Hey, you're not only cute, you're very smart too… that's sexy." Said Shego while liking her lips. "What do you say if you help me to get Kimmie out of her prudish shell? We could share her!"

"SHEGO!"

"Don't worry Kimmie, I understand. I'll be out of your way… and after everything is over I'll take good care of any wounds that you might have."

Kim just face palmed.

"And what about us?"

"Jim, you and Tim… TWEEBS?! What are you doing here? You were supposed to evacuate with mom and dad!"

"You really didn't think that we'll miss on the action, right?"

"And do not worry about mom and dad; they are ready to leave as soon as Wade gives them the signal."

"Possible-san I think that it would be wise to let them join, their alliance could prove to be an unexpected asset."

"Yeah Kimmie, besides I always wanted to know you family better."

"You two… Ok. Tweebs help Shego and Felix but at the first sign of everything going south you scram, understood?"

"Hicka-bicka-boo"

"Hoo-Sha."

***

"Well, Jim and Tim seem the same…" said Ron while crawling the vents with Kim while Yori was taking point in the same vent. "Yori seems… I don't really know since I've never met her." Kim eye rolled at that. "… But Shego is way off. At least from my point of view. What happened to the violent and bitter villain that I knew."

"Maybe it has something to do with Drakken." Answered Kim. "I remember that at the beginning, after I saw how evil you were becoming, I left and tried to 'fly solo' in the hero business for a while. After a lackluster record of failures and noticing that you were doing some 'good' to the world after all I decided to come back and found Shego working for you already. I do not know what you did to Drakken, or her for that matter, but she was already terrified of you when I returned"

"Wow"

"Yeah, she was so bad that one day I found her crying on the surveillance room. So I came in and talked to her trying to comfort her and… well let's say that she just 'stuck' to me ever since."

"Double wow! And here I thought that the best way to get chicks was to get a new haircut!"

At that point Kim wondered why she just bothered.

***

"It's over Great Blue" Screamed Kim while jumping out of the air vent.

"Kimberly Ann possible! So you decided to betray me!"

"I came to set things right and by the way, the second name is so overkill!"

"I am afraid that that is the idea Kimberly Ann. And I see that you brought company." Said The Great Blue while eying Ron and Yori.

"And they are not the only ones." Said a voice coming from the shadows.

"Shego! I thought that I taught you better to go against me."

"I-I am no-not afraid of you." Said a shivering Shego.

"Yeah I can see that sweetie. And you even brought my stepson here too."

"I think is time to have a father and son discussion. DAD!"

"Well, I am appealed. And… not surprised at all." Said The Great Blue while pushing a button on his console that brought forth mechanical tentacles that restrained Yori and Kim.

"What the…"

"You disappoint me Kimberly Ann. You thought that I never watch my own surveillance records? That I did not had alarms on my cells that you knew nothing about? That's one of the main points of the Evil Overlord rulebook! I knew of your plan from the very beginning!"

"But how did you know where to put these restraining devices?"

"Oh please! You always use the ventilation duct!"

"You see I told you so!"

"RON!"

"Oh and you, my 'not-so-skillful' counterpart, I have a surprise especially reserved for you. Boo-Ya Ha Ha Ha!" Said The Great Blue while pushing another button on the console.

A door opened and…

GROWL

"What the…"

"Let me introduce you to the new and improved RUFUS!"

A gigantic pink mass of flesh came out of the recently open door. The only things that made any resemblance to the old Rufus were the flesh color, the whiskers and the… nakedness.

While looking at the horror faces of the would-be rebels The Great Blue, El Conquistador smiled.

"It's the small details like this that make me enjoy being an evil genius. Booya Ha Ha Ha!"

***

To be continued…


	4. Fourth Goodbye: Goodbye Ron

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set shortly after the first KP movie ("A Stich in Time") but it has references to episodes of later seasons so spoilers may appear. Also I want to apologize if any sensibilities are hurt by this story.

**Goodbye Camp Wannaweep!**

**Fourth**** Goodbye: Goodbye… Ron…**

***

"That would be so cool if… you know what? Is not cool at all."

Nobody could comment on Ron's words since Kim and Yori were restrained by mechanical tentacles And Shego was being battered around along with Felix by a mutated Naked Mole Rat.

That this monstrosity was Ron's former pet was somewhat inconceivable. But that's one of the things why The Great Blue, El conquistador was so famous in first place.

"Come on Shego! Show more spirit! I even asked team Go to let you pass safely to my lab so you could fight with my new pet at full power." Said the smirking dictator.

'No wonder they were easier to defeat than usual.' Thought Shego.

"How is it going Possible-san?" Asked Yori to the shackled girl.

"Just a few more minutes…" Said Kim while trying to cut her restraints with a pen sized laser. "… He improved these from the ones that I remember."

"Please hurry. Stoppable-san and our allies are in danger!"

"I know, I know…"

"Rufus! Buddy, wake up!" Pleaded Ron to his former pet.

ROAR

"Forget it my not-so-handsome counterpart. I've made sure that he is completely under my control."

"How?"

"With THIS!" And, again with a flourish he showed a …

"Bottle of shampoo?"

"A special formula that I found in the late Drakken's notes. I'll admit that a brain washing shampoo is an unorthodox method…"

"I call it sick and wrong…"

"… But you must admit that is quite effective."

"But Rufus doesn't even have hair. He is a NAKED mole rat!"

"Details, details. I only washed him on the substance and voila! A hairless rodent completely under my control! Boo-ya Ha Ha Ha!"

While the laugh of The Great Blue was getting in his nerves Ron had to admit that Rufus didn't seem to remember him. Or at least not in a conscious way… And then an idea popped in his head.

It was crazy and the possibility of it working was practically zero but… they had nothing else.

"Good mole rat, good mole rat…" Said a cornered Shego while the Gigantic Rufus got nearer after throwing Felix on top of her, wheelchair and all.

'Here goes nothing.' Thought Ron while positioning himself between his friends and Rufus who was lounging towards its target.

"Stoppable-san!" Screamed Yori after being freed of her metallic restrains by Kim.

"RON!" Screamed Kim while running with Yori towards Ron's location.

ROAR

"Rock-A-Bye-Rufus in the treetop, when the wind blows the cradle will rock…"

"Huh…" Said the gigantic Mole Rat that stopped in its tracks as soon as he heard the familiar song.

"…when the bow breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come Rufus cradle and all…"

"Mmm."

THUD

The gigantic mass fell down noisily. When Ron, Kim, Yori, Felix and Shego came closer they could heard a certain sound…

"Zzz…"

"It fell asleep?" Said a dumbfounded Felix.

"And that just proves that 'the music tames the beast'" Said a proud Ron.

"My Hero!" Said Shego while hugging Ron.

"How clever Ron-san!" Said Yori while hugging him too.

"SHEGO! YORI!" Screamed Kim Possible.

"Oh! Don't be jealous Kimmie. Here is your hug too." Said Shego, released Ron and went ahead and hugged a red face Kim.

"How cute… my enemies get along so well… don't mind me, I'll just be throwing up here."

"It's over Great Blue."

"Au contraire Kimberly Ann, I am just warming up. Do you really think that I didn't expect you to defeat that horrendous rodent? Why do you suppose is the reason that I used Drakken's formula instead of one of my own?... Well Besides the fact that if I had used one of my own Brain washing devices I would have completely erased Its memory… and you know how hard is to house break a new pet."

"You know what? You have a big mouth." Said Ron while cracking his knuckles.

"Then come and shut it down lullaby-singer-boy"

Ron, Kim, Shego, Felix and Yori went to the offensive and attacked The Great Blue at the same time but…

"Slow... weak… predictable… too easy…"

The Great Blue just countered all their attacks with his own martial arts movements.

"It's that all you can do?" Asked the great Blue after wiping the floor with all of them. "I sincerely expected more of your little group."

"Well we have a couple of aces under our sleeves…" said Ron while watching Jim and Tim from the corner of his eye. They were just about to pounce on The Great Blue…

"You're talking about Kimberly Ann's little brothers that are behind me." Said The Great Blue while backhanding both of them. They were down without him even turning around.

"How?" Asked a breathless Ron

"How? The MMP of course. It gives me a complete awareness of my surroundings."

"The what?"

"Mystical Monkey Power… what you don't even have that?"

"Well I do… but not in the way that you have it."

"Of course… you can't even control it. I should have realized that sooner… disgraceful."

"You… are… the disgraceful one." Said a limping figure that had just positioned next to Ron.

"KP!"

"So… you still have some power in you Kimberly Ann."

"Not only her." Said Shego while also rising from the floor along with the rest of the small group.

"Nice. It seems that I get to play a little more…" A Blue Aura began to form around The Great Blue. "…Then let me show you my disgraceful twin…" Around the lab something similar to a red cyclone began to spin around while The Great Blue Himself began to float. "…The power that you'll never have."

"No…" Were the words of Kim when the blue aura that surrounded The Great Blue took a monkey shape.

"Yes Kimbely Ann, I am afraid that now the gloves come off."

At that the Great Blue began to scatter Kim and everybody else in a way that reminded Ron of rag dolls.

"STOP IT!" Screamed Ron.

"Yes, you are right, I don't want to hurt my playthings too much." Said The Great Blue while floating down. "Besides, there is something else that I want them to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me show you. Ronputer!"

"Yes Great Blue, El Conquistador." answered a digital voice.

"Run application 666."

"Password?"

"Chimirito Combo, Grande size."

"Password accepted. Running Slave Protocol."

"Slave Protocol?"

"Watch and learn."

At that all of Ron's allies raised from the floor but they acted in a way that reminded him of the Zombies in his video games.

"Order and we will obey master." Said everybody in chorus.

"Hold down that doofus that tried to take me down."

"Of course Great Blue." They said while restraining Ron.

"What did you…"

"I just chipped them some time ago with a mind control device created by a scientist named Cirus Bortel, just in case they planned a rebellion."

"You are a monster."

"Don't blame me; blame Kimberly Ann and her friend Wade Load for giving me the idea."

"What are you talking about?"

"Back then, when I was working with them I discovered that they put a microchip in me to keep me in check. I am just paying them with the same coin."

"You chipped everybody?"

"Nah, just the ones that showed some level of threat. You wouldn't believe how expensive this stuff is."

"Maniac."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere boy. And now… let's end our reunion…" Said The Great Blue while preparing to attack.

"Wait you need me alive."

"Not anymore, I learned all that need to be learned from you bozo so, Goodbye!"

"I know your weakness!"

That made The Great Blue stop in his tracks.

"What weakness? I have NO weakness!"

"Of course you do. Why do you think I ended up this way? It was something so terrible that I had to travel back in time to erase it from history…"

"I already know what it was. You told Kimberly Ann that it was a summer camp. I have the whole conversation recorded."

"Do you really believe that a summer camp made me like this? I was just pulling KP leg!"

"It makes sense… Kimberly Ann is too gullible so she didn't push the matter anymore."

"And as long as you don't know what it is…" added Ron "you'll never really be safe from becoming… me."

The mere thought made The Great Blue shudder.

"And let me inform you… painful torture won't work with me." Said a smug Ron.

"Then it's a lucky break that I have… THIS!" Said The Great Blue while pushing a button on his belt.

A big machine with chairs and a console rose from the ground.

"I call it: 'The Mind Explorer'!"

"It reminds me of the seats of my barber."

"It does more than just cutting hair Ronald. It allows me to explore any mind that I chose. Granted you are my first human test but it won't kill you…"

"Phew…"

"At most you'll become a mental vegetable."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you around. Compatible spare body parts are so difficult to find Ronald."

"That's reassuring…"

"Very well…" Said The Great Blue after Ron was strapped to one of the chairs and he sat in another. "… let's see what is in your mind."

With that the machine was activated.

***

"What the… this looks like a summer camp!"

The Great Blue couldn't believe his eyes. As soon as he activated the machined he found himself in some woods in a body that, he guessed, was his own when he was younger.

"So it really was a summer camp. That guy tried to trick me! Oh well let's take a view around and see what broke this loser…"

***

"Get them off me!"

It was terrible! He had been here for less than one day and he had been attacked by his fellow campers (that thought that hitting him with sticks and stones was 'playful'), his blood being sucked dry half a dozen times by ticks that thought he was a buffet and attacked by gigantic wildlife!

It didn't matter what the others said, squirrels weren't supposed to be that big.

He had deduced that the source of his problems was the contaminated lake. Really how they couldn't notice the pollution. The fishes glowed at night for god's sake!

Normally he would pull out one of his inventions or use his MMP to impose his will but he was just a little kid that nobody took seriously. Whenever he tried to talk with somebody in charge he was dismissed, ignored or sent away.

Hell! His own mother didn't return his calls!

"At least these fools gave me my own cabin. Wonder how good is this 'Cabin 13'? Oh well it can't be worse than what I have been dealing with so far."

***

"Waaah!"

The Great Blue never thought that this was possible. What several people tried and failed this… creature... succeeded. This... Bobo had managed what nobody else could…

He was scared.

No, not scared… Terrified.

Those teeth, those hands… those feet. Everything was terrifying in that creature.

And to think that he would be infused with its power.

He had tried to survive in this hellhole that they called 'summer camp.' But during the day the kids hunt him like a wild animal, the animals were mutated abominations that nobody else seemed to notice or care (probably those chemicals in the lake affected their minds) and whenever he tried to sleep those accursed ticks tried to leave him a dry husk.

And in his cabin he had to deal with the king of this hell.

Bobo the Chimp…

He was sure that if he had to deal with that maniacal primate any longer his sanity would be in danger. So he tried to get out of this mindscape.

"Ronputer. Code red. Cancel the Mind Scan at this moment."

Silence.

"RONPUTER, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

CREAK

A noise from the cabin door made him turn…

SQUEAL

And face his nemesis…

"MONKEY, WAAAH!"

***

"Oh my head…"

When Ron came about he was sitting in a big bed in The Great Blue's room.

"Ron are you ok?"

"Uh? KP?" His friend had a worried face. "Weren't you in control of the other me?... and were is him?"

"I think we can answer that." Said a voice on the other side of the room.

"Bonnie!?"

"Not only her." Said another voice.

"Mrs. Renton?"

"Mrs. Stoppable actually."

"MOM!"

"Now Felix do not contradict mommy."

"I think my headache just got worse."

"Oh Ronnie let your dear wife Tara make you feel all better."

"TARA! he is not you husband." Remarked Kim.

"Actually he is.. For all of us." Answered Vivian Francis Porter (Stoppable actually) "The small detail that he comes from another time has no base in our legal system."

"Now I am the one with a headache." Said a slightly annoyed Kim.

"Uh… somebody could explain me what happened here?" Said Ron while being attended by Tara and Bonnie.

"Sure thing Honey." Said Tara. "You see, when you first appeared and began to act… in a non-megalomaniac way we were surprised, in a good way. There was the fact that you avoided us but somehow that made you have a certain… charm."

"So when the blue guy returned and we discovered what you really were we began to plan how to put you in place of our dear husband." Added Bonnie.

"You were plotting against him? He is your husband!"

"He wasn't that great." Said Vivian. "Ok, maybe he was at first when he wasn't so obsessed in conquering everything but lately he hardly pays us any attention."

"So you see why we were so glad to have you Ronnie!" Said Tara while hugging him.

"Still… not all of us were keen on the idea in doing something to him. He is our husband after all." Continued Vivian. "But when we saw you fighting him we decided to rebel too."

"How did you saw it?"

"The Great Blue is not the only one with secret measures." Said Felix's mom. "I outfitted Felix chair with some devices that let me know what is happening around him. Nobody touches my baby!"

"M-mom. D-do yo-you ha-have them active a-all the time." Said a stuttering Felix.

"Don't worry honey. I will not judge your hobbies." She answered to her ashamed son.

"But The Great Blue had activated his slave chips!"

"Well the thing is... the big chauvinist never chipped us. He thought that we were no threats!" Spat Vivian. "Oh but we showed him well. When we found you connected to his Mind Reading machine we played with the controls and left him trapped inside your worst memory."

"YOU LEFT HIM IN CAMP WANNAWEEP?!" Said Ron while rising from the bed. "What happened to him?"

"Well…"

"WHERE IS HIM?"

***

"Monkeys… monkeys… no… get them away from me… MONKEYS!"

Those blabbering words amid curses and other sounds were the only ones that came from the padded cell were, tightly bound in a straight jacket, The Great Blue was confined.

"Maybe we went a little bit too far with the time we left him there…"

"Vivian… how long did you leave him there?"

"Only 2 hours. When we found you and him he had just activated his machine so we went to the console, disconnected your conscious from the machine and left him in a simulation of your subconscious worst experience."

"Only two hours and he ended like this?"

"The thing is…" Vivian continued. "It seems that in the mind scape those 2 hours were for him like… 2 years…"

"VIVIAN!"

"Do not blame me! How was I supposed to expect this? I'm an expert in robotics not in neurology!"

"Same here." Said Felix mom.

Ron face palmed. No wonder that The Great Blue sanity had broken, he was only there a summer and he already considered himself 'a piece of work' as Barkin said. Now two years in there… He only hoped he could recover one day…

"Kimmie! We have an emergency!"

"Shego?!"

"Cutie pie?! I'm so glad that you're back!" Said Shego while hugging Ron, this time Kim didn't even bother to say anything… but there was a vein popping out in her forehead. "you can help us with the current predicament."

"What predicament?"

"This one, Wiz boy please show it on the monitor."

"On it Shego." Answered Wade.

On the monitor a couple of green tattooed and angry faces appeared.

"Where is The Great Blue, El Conquistador? If you don't show him to us we will consider it a war declaration to the Lowardian Army!"

"I don't think they'll be too glad in seeing their leader in a fetal position." Said Shego. "But since you're awake we only need to put you some blue make up and pretend you're him."

"…No…"

"Oh don't worry. It's easy to pretend to be him. I do it in all of our Christmas parties!"

"It's not that Shego. I won't pretend to be The Great Blue because even if I do it would be only a temporary solution. There is only one thing that we can do."

***

Ron was standing in the middle of the Lab of The Great Blue, El Conquistador.

Around him were Kim, Shego, Yori, Felix, Jim, Tim and his 13 wives (well, The Great Blue ones). Even Wade was present.

The gigantic Rufus was there too but it seemed that the naked mole rat had returned to normal after his 17 hours nap. Except for the fact that he was still… well, gigantic.

And in Ron's hands was the Tempus Simia Idol.

"Are you sure it will work." Asked Wade.

"The last time that I destroyed one, the time line fixed itself so no time travels ever happened. I guess that it will be the same if I destroy this one."

"But then… you'll still live…" muttered Vivian.

"Camp Wannaweep? I guess so…"

"Pfht…" Raspberried gigantic Rufus.

"But it is necessary… the world wasn't supposed to be like this. I have to set it back at how it was."

"But… but is not that bad." Said Kim trying to make him change his mind. "I mean, is not perfect but is not completely bad… we could always fix it."

"No KP. Only god knows what else The Great Blue did here. Maybe he put a bomb on the center of the earth to blow the planet up if he didn't put a code in his computer every month…"

"Sounds like something he would do…" said Shego with a sigh.

"So it would be better if we just destroyed the Idol."

"But then… we'll forget… everything." Said a saddened Tara.

"I'll remember it… kind of…" Said Ron.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bonnie

"The legends say that after the Tempus Simia Idol is destroyed…" Said a somewhat glum Yori. "…Only those with Mystical Monkey Power that have used the idol would have any memories of what transpired."

"Thing is…" Said Ron while scratching the back of his head. " the last time I only had bits and pieces of what happened and just thought that it was some sort of daydream. Only after seeing the second Time Monkey I got all the memories back."

"So that means…" Said Kim.

"Since the legends do not mention any more Tempus Simia Idols..." Continued Yori. "…Unless Stoppable-san has a remarkable memory of his experiences in this time line, the possibility of him remembering are almost zero."

"Something remarkable…" Said Ron while scratching his chin. "… Maybe breaking my record of Naco eating in one night, or maybe playing a Zombie Mayhem Marathon until I drop, or…"

Ron stopped mentioning options due to the fact that he felt a foreign object in his mouth…

... it was Kim Possible's tongue.

"If you remember anything…" said Kim at the end of her kiss. "… Remember that we can be more than friends."

"B-but, yo-you ne-never showed any interest in me… there is no way that…"

"Believe me…" said Kim while closing Ron's mouth with her index finger. "… no matter the time line, I'll be interested…"

"Wow, I never…"

Ron speech was stopped again by a tongue in his mouth. However, there was something different this time…

"SHEGO! STOP IT!"

Paying no attention to a fuming Kim, Shego looked at a dizzy Ron's eyes.

"After you finally get Kimmie do not forget to include me in your fun…"

"SHEGO!"

"Come on Kimmie, just give me a chance. I know you'll enjoy it!"

Kim was about to tell Shego all the 1000 and one reasons why these could never be when something else catch her attention.

"YORI?!"

After kissing him Yori kept hugging Ron and whispered in his ear.

"Remember that we'll contact you… when that happens; look for me in the Yamanouchi school. I'll be waiting…"

"Oh my god… even you. Do you even realize what you're doing? You are… BONNIE!?"

Kim had just directed her attention to Yori from one moment and found her hated school rival playing tonsil hockey with Ron.

"Now, if you're not a complete loser in your time line remember to give me a call… Oh what the hell! Even if you're a loser, remember to give me a call!"

"Bonnie, why?"

"What? I am not blind. Even with that horrible past you can tell this guy has potential."

"Damn!" Said an angry Kim. "Anybody else wants to French Ron and ask him to look for her in the future?"

"Now that you mention it…" Said Tara before pouncing Ron.

"I give up…" said Kim.

"Do not feel bad Kim." Said Felix trying to comfort her. "Just look at it this way, we have a bigger chance of Ron remembering everything and will only have a few more options when he comes back, how bad could that… STOPPABLE! STOP KISSING MY MOTHER!!!"

"Oh Felix…" said his mother after releasing Ron. "… I bet that you'll still need a step dad in his time line."

"Mom!"

While Felix was discussing with his mother and Kim was trying to control her female anger each one of Ron's 13 wives came and give him a kiss along with some words to encourage him to look for them in his time.

"Oh… oh… oooh"

Ron found himself somewhat dizzy after all the 'attempts' to leave him with 'memories' of his time there. And the Tempus Simia Idol found itself in a precarious situation in Ron's hands.

"Ron?"

CRASH

From the pieces of the idol a red smoke appeared and began to form a vortex on top of Ron and Rufus.

"Uh oh." Said the oversized mole rat when he and Ron began to float towards the Vortex.

"RON!" screamed Kim. "Do not forget!"

"I'll try!" Said Ron while crossing the vortex.

"REMEMBER RON!"

Those words said by all his friends were the last thing that Ron was able to hear before crossing the vortex.

On it he saw all his experiences traveling trough time ending in a familiar moment of his past.

***

"First practice of the new school year and I was in the zone." Said a hyper Ron.

"Boo-ya" Said Rufus from his pant's pocket.

"KP our future is…"

At that moment a time wave hit them.

"Is… is… oh, brain freeze."

"Uhnh…" agreed Rufus.

"The future?"

"What was that KP?

"Something… something about the future."

"Uh, yeah! I was saying the future is bright!"

"Yeah, Ron. Yeah, it really is."

"Yep, and I hate meat cakes."

"Huh?"

"No idea why I said that!"

Ten another time wave came and hit them too.

"Oh… another brain freeze."

"What's going on?"

"Do not know but you know what KP, polygamy should be legal…"

"What!?"

"Uh, uh. Diet."

"Oh and Rufus says that he should be on a diet."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't understand either KP. Rufus is not that fat but I have to admit that putting him on a diet would be healthy."

"I meant the polygamy part."

"Really KP. I have no idea where that came from."

"Ron…"

"I swear!"

***

To be continued…


	5. Fifth Goodbye: Goodbye Former Lifestyle!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set shortly after the first KP movie ("A Stich in Time") but it has references to episodes of later seasons so spoilers may appear. Also I want to apologize if any sensibilities are hurt by this story.

**Goodbye Camp Wannaweep!**

**Fifth Goodbye: Goodbye Former Lifestyle!**

***

Charity: Oh Danny, I can't hide it anymore… I must confess. I love you!

Dannie: Charity… I love you too…

"What? They finally confessed? Rufus they finally confessed!" Said Ron Stoppable to his Best Animal Friend in the whole world while watching Agony County that night in his house.

It had been a weird afternoon. They had just returned from his first school day of the year and then… Bam! He had some very weird… mental images… of several girls… and the idea that somehow he had to remember something.

And there was the fact that Rufus had only eaten a salad at Bueno Nacho. Very strange events all of them…

But as soon as night came all that was put on the back burner in order to watch the latest episode of Agony County.

"You know what that means, right buddy?"

"uh hu, uh hu!"

"This is it! The end! After a whole season of teasing that this two would end up together we will finally get a resolution!"

Dannie: However Charity… there is something else…

"Oh no! not that…" Said Ron while paying his attention back to the show.

Dannie: I'm in love with your step sister…

Charity: Dannie…

Dannie: And with your hated Rival… and the geek girl that sits behind me in Earth science… and the lunch lady in the cafeteria.

"No!" Said Ron while face faulting. "You dummy, she is going to hate you!"

Charity: Dannie… I already know… and I don't mind…

Dannie: What?

"What?" Said Ron and Rufus in chorus.

Charity: As long as I am with you… I don't care.

"Rufus, Could it be?" Said a now standing Ron. "Could it be that the studio networks had decided to make a risky move and do a harem ending?"

Dannie: Charity…

Charity: Dannie…

Ron's and Rufus' eyes were glued to the screen for what could be the greatest kiss ever in night television…

Geek guy with silly pajamas rising from a bed: Charity! Dannie!... uh? It was a dream! Phew…

Credits Roll.

Ron's and Rufus' jaws hit the floor.

"Everything was a dream?..." said Ron recovering from the shock "A dream? You know what this is Rufus?... This is a reset… THEY DID A RESET!"

"Reset, yuck" Said Rufus while hopping channels with the control hoping to find something to wash the bad taste of the experience.

"But of course they had to make a reset…" continued Ron with his ramblings. "If they want to do a new season they couldn't allow the characters to grow, even if that invalidates their own work, GOD FORBIDS THAT!"

"Yeah." Said Rufus, still flipping channels.

"And of course they had to reset it. They had given Dannie way too many girls to deal with and a TV executive in this country would never allow this type of ending. Where was I thinking this was made? Japan?"

"Uh huh, Japan." Added Rufus finally stopping in a badly dubbed Japanese monster movie.

"But really, when in real life will you see that many beautiful girls… interested… in one… only… guy…"

At that moment Ron was invaded by the full memories of his previous Time Travel adventures. All of them. Specially a certain one about kisses… and requests…

"Oh my god… it really happened… Rufus… it really happened! You know what this means, don't you?"

But Rufus did not listen to Ron. His full attention was on the screen.

An obvious Mad Scientist in a white coat: "Go my creation, destroy Tokyo! Yesterday you were only a lowly lab rat but today, thanks to me, you are RATZILLA! BWA HA HA HA!"

The whole set of memories of his previous time travels hit Rufus…

"Oh no!"

And it made the small naked mole rat faint.

"Rufus! Buddy! Wake up!"

***

Tara was in heaven.

Ok, maybe that's exaggerating a little bit but she had all the reasons to exaggerate her situation.

Ron had finally realized what she felt for him and asked her for a date!

Ok, maybe not a date. They only went to Bueno Nacho and ate a meal after classes. But at least he had asked her out. That's something.

Tara's had been interested in Ron for awhile now. Especially after the experience in Camp Wannaweep with the cheer squad. But he was so dense to her signals that it hurt.

And of course, there was Kim…

She always thought that he and Kim were an item. Well it seems that that wasn't the case after all and she had a chance!

True, Kim was there during their meal (and somewhat uncomfortable, Tara didn't fail to notice). But they didn't act as a couple.

Ok, he didn't act as Tara's boyfriend either but at least now she was in their group.

Now she only had to play her cards right and she might end up being his girlfriend!

It was only a matter of time…

***

"The GWA rocks!" Exclaimed Monique after the latest Mayhem in Middleton event ended.

"It could have been better."

"Come on Ron, are you still bummed because the match between Pain King and Steel Toe was interrupted?"

"You bet that I am! Is too much too ask for a simple blood soaked match between those two so they can finally set their differences once and for all?"

"It was not their fault that their former manager tried to kill them in the middle of their match. Well at least you were in the action." Said Monique while remembering how Ron jumped to the ring when they realized that Jackie's intervention wasn't part of the show. "I still think that you should have called Kim for help thought."

"I can't bother Kim for every little problem that comes our way. Besides I knew that Rufus and I could handle it by ourselves."

"Yeah!" Said Rufus on Ron's shoulder while posing as a super hero.

"I have to admit that you did well…" said Monique with a smile. "… But I'm afraid that your shirt is a goner."

"It was one of my favorites too…" Said Ron while looking at the shredded remains of his shirt. "… Now I only have 6 sets of this style remaining."

Monique shuddered. Ron was a good guy, great even, but his fashion sense was beyond anything she had ever seen.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you come to Club Banana this weekend and we pick something nice for you to wear besides those dreadful shirts. We could even use my employee discount."

"And pay 10 times more for something that I could find in Smarty Mart? No thanks."

"Smarty Mart has this kind of clothes." Said a disbelieving Monique while showing her own clothes.

"Aisle 10, women clothing. Smarty Mart had just announced a big sale of them last week."

"I have to see it to believe it…"

"Ok then, this weekend it is!"

"And if they are not there then we go to Club Banana and get you some real clothes."

"My friend, if they are not the same I will not only go to Club Banana but I'll also buy you a dress for the inconvenience."

Monique was surprised. What was with this sudden confidence that Ron had been showing lately? He had not only invited her to the GWA event tonight but he had also agreed to go to a shopping spree?... with her?!... Or he was very brave, or he really didn't know her 'shopping side.'

In any case, this deal seemed to be a no brainer. If Smarty Mart didn't had the same type of clothes that Club Banana had then they would go to Club Banana and dress this guy in some nice clothes and she would even gain a dress!

Even if by some miracle Ron was right and they had same type of clothes (like, I do not know, Smarty Mart had the same owner as Club Banana or something like that) then at least she could put some fashion sense in this guy.

And she would have found a place that didn't break her budget in less than two hours.

"It's a date then."

"Uh, a date?"

"Not a date 'date'…" Monique quickly amended. "… More like a friends date."

"Like the ones we have with KP?"

"That's right! just like those."

"And speaking about KP, what do you say we give her a call and we meet her at Bueno Nacho for some snackage."

"I don't think that we can do that Ron."

"Oh come on! It wouldn't be the first time that I'll eat there without a shirt. Those Diablo sauce and soda spills had taken their tool in shirts a couple of times already!"

"No, I mean that's 2 a.m. already and Bueno Nacho is closed."

"Oh yeah? I didn't notice it."

"Ron, the reason that this was going to end so late was one of the reasons why Kim didn't come in the first place."

"Oh yeah…" Said Ron while scratching the back of his neck and remembering that KP just wasn't into wrestling in the first place. "… There was also that Math test for second period that she had to study for… AHHH!"

"Ron?"

"I have the same test, and I haven't study at all!" Said a screaming Ron while going home to try to cram several classes in the few remaining hours that he had before the test.

Monique smiled. No matter how much Ron seems to have changed, inside he still was the same simple guy that he has always been. Seriously, forgetting to study for a test…

"Wait a minute, I have the same test! AND HAVEN'T STUDY EITHER! AHHH!"

***

Shego was about to lose her mind.

It was not the first time that she had been in a high security cell in prison. Being a super powered villain made sure that you only get the super villain treatment. It only meant that it would take a little bit longer to escape.

It was not the 24 hours surveillance that they kept on her. She had wondered when they would wise up to her act and do one of these things to her anyways.

No, she was losing her mind due to her 'roommate.'

How in hell Motor Ed ended being her cellmate? He was a MALE. He should be in a completely different wing! If not a completely different prison!

He was self-centered, continuously hit on her, could take no for an answer and was even a bigger of a fool than Drakken! (And he could even take her best plasma shots with not even a scar to show!)

It had only been one month and she thought that this guy had completely destroyed her interest in men.

So when the guard told her that she had a visit she just accepted it without even asking who was the one visiting her.

Besides if she heard 'seriously' one more time…

So is not a surprise that her jaw hit the floor when she saw who was waiting for her in an isolated interrogation room.

"Hi Shego. How is it going?"

"The princess and the fool? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We just came to make you an offer." Said a serious Kim Possible while standing and having her arms crossed. "We let you go early under parole with the condition of performing community service."

"What kind of community service."

"Working for us." Said Ron Stoppable with a grin while sitting on a chair in the room.

"What! Have you lost your mind?"

"Not my idea…" said Kim.

"Even if we were in a parallel universe and I decided to accept. What makes you thing that I won't just escape at the first chance? Newsflash people: I AM evil… I LIKE being evil!"

"Exactly my point." Said Kim.

"KP. Would mind leaving us alone for a moment?"

"You sure Ron? I mean… it's Shego."

"I think Rufus and I can handle her." Said a confident Ron. "Besides, you'll only be on the other side of the door. If something happens I'll scream for help."

"Ok Ron." Said a visible worried Kim while leaving the room.

"So…" Said a still sitting Ron while Rufus went ahead and disconnected the camera of the interrogation room. "How's prison life with your new cellmate going Shego?... Seriously?"

Shego's eyes were about to pop out of her head. There was something in his manner and in the way Ron had said those words… that told her that he was the one responsible for her actual situation.

"What the hell…"

"Maybe not hell…" said a still relaxed Ron. "…but it was the closest thing that we could come up with."

"How…"

"Global Justice has a way to convince prison authorities… and we pulled some strings."

Once again something in his manner told her that every time he said 'we' he actually meant 'I.'

"And let me warn you Shego…" continued Ron. "… If you ever escape your responsibilities, double cross us or even cross the street without our knowledge... When we send you back here, and you know that we eventually will, we'll make sure that your 'accommodations' will be waiting for you."

Shego was flabbergasted. What was this feeling? The buffoon was effectively blackmailing her to join their team, he was showing a dark streak and he was giving her no option but to obey him. He was scaring her… but in a good way.

"Ok boy, you have a new partner. Where do I sign?"

***

It was not the first time that Vivian Frances Porter was a Tutor.

It was common that once in a while her superiors at the space center 'asked' her to evaluate the intellect of some 'gifted' kids.

Usually their own sons.

She wouldn't have minded if they weren't just drooling baboons more interested in getting in her pants than in Robotics. (Not that she used pants, she preferred mini-skirts, but you get the idea).

So when Doctor Possible asked her to tutor a certain Ron Stoppable she didn't refused but wasn't expecting much either.

She remembered the guy. He was Kim possible partner and, to be frank, her first impression of the boy was not flattering at all.

She expected him to be lazing around talking about these weird rules between men, women and dating.

She still accepted to tutor him. She owed it to the good Doctor and his daughter.

So when the guy showed signs of actually… having a brain… she was slightly surprised.

She still didn't know if what he did was a result of pure genius of brainless luck but she had to admit that, so far, the guy had showed results.

"Now if everything goes as Rufus and I planned this should be the very first Naco-matic machine. Capable of performing any combination requested, no matter how 'strange' it might seem!" Said Ron in a white coat that was way too big for him.

"Mmm, Naco!" Said Rufus in similar coat, Naked-Mole-Rat sized.

"Interesting Ron very interesting." Said Vivian.

Maybe it was his naiveté, maybe it was the hard work that he was doing while trying to understand a concept or building a machine, or maybe it was the way he always made her laugh but she had come to pay him a little bit more of attention every day.

"Ok Rufus, flip the switch."

"Ok!"

In any case she though that she might found a Diamond in the rough…

"Oh no… what's happening?... uhm, it isn't supossed to do that… whoa… Naco-matic put him away!... Hey! careful with the Naked Mole Rat scientist!"

"Ahhh!"

"Rufus! The Naco-matic wants to make a Rufus-Naco!"

… Very in the rough.

***

Bonnie Rockwaller couldn't believe what she was doing.

It was not so much what she was doing (she was drinking a non fat latte) but more with whom she was doing it.

After all if somebody would have told her some months ago that she would be drinking fancy coffee with Ron Stoppable she would just have asked in what planet they lived.

But even during the event itself she still couldn't believe it.

It was not strange that the bozo had asked her out. He had done it a couple times in the past. But now he had been doing it regularly, like once every two weeks.

Of course she didn't accept right away, she had a reputation to protect. But in the last few months the guy had… cleaned his act.

He dressed better, showed more confidence, toned down the goofiness (although he still had that accursed habit of losing his pants once in a while)… hell! There were rumors that he was seeing some girls in a 'regular' way.

And there was always that rumor about him secretly becoming a millionaire…

He was still a geek but somehow he had become a 'cool' geek…

Yeah, she still couldn't believe that that was even possible.

And speaking of Possible. She always thought that these two were secretly 'an item' but Kim would never bring it out in the open due to the fear of being downgraded in the food chain.

Something that was more unlikely as time passed and Ron seemed to move up in said chain.

So she decided to give the loser a chance.

And, hey! She would get free coffee.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Asked Ron while drinking his black coffee (how he could order it while still being a minor was another mystery for her).

"Mmm…" Well as long as she was doing this she could get some answers. "What about your recent changes? I would like to know were you got those nice clothes for example…"

"Oh yeah! Funny story there. Would you believe that the clothes thing started after a wrestling match?"

"Really? Tell me more..."

***

Kim Possible was not blind.

She had noticed the changes that his best friend and sidekick had done lately. It would be hard not to with they spending almost all the time together.

The clothes, the confidence, the tutor…

At first she thought that it was only a way to get a girlfriend, especially since she heard the rumors of him dating a few girls of the cheer squad.

She didn't expect that one of them was Bonnie…

Or Monique…

She was quite surprised about the rumor of Brittina…

And she had her suspicions about Vivian…

She was kind of glad about Tara thought…

Not that she cared about who Ron was dating. Yeah, she was not interested in his social life at all! He could date the whole female population in the planet for what she was concerned!

No, what she was concerned was about his mental health… Yeah! That was it! Dating so many girls was a cry for help and she wouldn't be a good friend is she wasn't supportive.

Had not she been supporting for him before? She had even agreed to his crazy plan of recruiting Shego on team Possible! Ok, she had to admit that it had worked very well so far but that was besides the point.

She had to keep an eye to what he was doing for his own good. Didn't she know what was better for him?

Although his latest idea put her patience to the test.

"Forget it Ron."

"Come on KP. I assure you that it will work."

"I'm sorry Ron but I fail to see how me wearing that form fitting, revealing and bad taste uniform is going to help us fight crime!" Said Kim while holding the 'garment' as it had something dangerous inside.

"You fail to see the big picture KP. With this you'll be distracting the bad guys in such a way that they would leave several openings in their defenses and will be easier to defeat."

"Uhum, distracting." Said Rufus with a tailor measuring tape hanging from his shoulders.

"Besides Shego agrees with me."

"He is right princess." Said Shego while dressing in a provocative version of her old uniform. "Besides is very comfortable. Or is little Kimmie scared of showing too much skin?"

"Alright..." Said a defeated Kim. "… I'll use it. But only once! And if it doesn't work then is the fire for this abomination!"

Shego and Ron just smiled.

***

When Master sensei asked Yori to pick up the future Monkey Master for his stay in Yamanouchi Yori was already expecting a remarkable individual.

Although somebody like Stoppable-san was not the first thing that came in her mind when she thought of a hero.

But how he had proved her wrong!

While at the beginning he had very little skills to speak of, he gradually got better. His hard work proved how focused he was on his task.

And there was also the fact that his American style humor made everything very lighthearted, even in the harshest of trainings.

He had not only proved that he was the true Monkey Master by using the Lotus Blade and defeated Monkey Fist using his Mystical Monkey Ninja abilities but had also asked to stay for one more week in order to improve even more! A request that Master Sensei approved immediately.

She also had to admit that she was glad that he had decided to stay.

He still had a long way to go to master the ninja arts but he was well on his way of becoming the true Monkey Master that prophesies spoke of.

And it would be her honor helping him in all aspects that he needed.

"Yori, are you sure that I need to be naked for this exercise?"

"Of course Stoppable-san. It's necessary in order for you to acquire the awareness of your surroundings."

"And you need to be naked too?"

Yes, an honor indeed…

***

"So… Kim, when are the boys coming back?"

"For the 100th time in this hour Monique, Ron is coming back in a week."

"Why did he said that his stay in Japan was extended?"

"Ron said that an 'unforeseen circumstance' arose and he had to stay one more week."

"What kind of circumstance?"

"He didn't say but considering his recent actions and the fact that he is in Japan the 'circumstance' is most likely a brunette."

"Aren't you being a little harsh with him?"

"Harsh!? Monique he is dating several girls and nobody seems to care?"

"Down girl, that's between him and the girls, why is it bothering you that much anyway? Are you jelling?"

"jelling?"

"Jealous."

"Me? Jealous?! Ha! Don't make me laugh! I am not jealous at all, I do not care which girls he is dating or the fact that he is so busy that I haven't had a Ron night in months or that he used to tell me all the details of his dates before or…"

"Hi girls how is it going?" Said a recently arrived Shego while sitting with Monique and Kim at a table in Bueno Nacho.

"Nothing new, only Kim in one of his denial rants."

"I am not in denial!"

"Which one she used this time? The one were she doesn't care or the one were she says that Ron is a typical Macho?"

"The one were Kim swears that she is not jealous."

"Oh! Yeah! That one is new isn't it? She just came up with it last month."

"At the rate that Kim is using it, it will stop being new in a week."

"Hey! I am sitting right here! Do not talk as if I wasn't present!"

"Do not feel bad Kimmie, if Ron forgets about you remember that I am always available." Said Shego wile hugging Kim.

"SHEGO!"

"Relax Kim, You know that Shego is only kidding. Isn't it true Shego?"

"Yeah, sure, only kidding here Kimmie, you now that I am not into women..."

"Good."

"Only into you…"

"SHEGO!"

"Wow, Asian stud at 3 o'clock." Said Shego with a wistle. "Who is the hottie?"

"Who?" Monique turned. "Oh, it's just Hirotaka. You interested?"

"Aren't you?"

"Nah, he isn't my type."

"He isn't your type? You shoved me away in the movies in order to sit next to him!" Said an angry Kim.

"That was then, before I really get to know him better."

"What? Is he a freak?"

"Nah, he is a good guy, he is just… somewhat…"

"Dull." Finished Kim.

"Well if you want you can go out with him once, you know, to see if he is your type."

"You should hurry, I heard that Bonnie was after him."

"Kim, girl, you should be keeping an ear on the gossip vine more often. Bonnie is not seeing him anymore."

"Really? Oh well, I guess he is available then Shego."

"Nah. If he has been dropped more times than a basketball then he is not my type. Oh well, there will be others."

"I am not interested in others." Said a sad Kim "I am only interested in Ro…" Kim stopped when she realized what she was about to say.

"You are only interested in Ro…" Said Shego and Monique in chorus.

"In Ro…roaming the earth defeating evil guys in every corner of the planet!"

"Aha, and The Nile is just more than a river in said planet."

"Ow…" Said a defeated Kim.

"By the way Kim…" continued Monique. "When are the boys coming back?"

***

Felix Renton considered Ron Stoppable as one of his best friends.

While it was true that the guy had changed somewhat in the last months he still was able to see the same old Ron.

"What the… That wasn't what I told my character to do! I commanded it to do a jump and a kick not a kick and a spin! The frequencies of the wireless must be crossed again."

Who else could always blame the wireless due to his mistakes? That didn't mean that he didn't notice his changes.

And what was wrong with changing? He had already improved a lot due them, and the girls? Well that wasn't much an issue for Felix.

"Hello Ronald! Is nice to see you here again!"

"He-hello Mrs. Renton."

As long as they didn't include his mother…

"I already told not to be so formal around here Ron."

"O-ok madam."

It was not that he suspected Ron… But the way that he behaved around his mother was suspicious.

"Ron, is everything ok?"

"Uh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, no problem at all!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, 100% fine and dandy, right Rufus?"

"Right!"

"Ok, if you say so…"

"Good, now you have to let me challenge you once more to vindicate myself…"

"As long as the signals of the wireless aren't crossed."

"Oh, you'll pay for that!"

"Bring it on Stoppable!"

"By the way… is your mom seeing someone?"

"RON!"

"Made you look! Ha! Point for me!"

"That was low Ron."

"Hey in war and love…"

"Now the gloves comes off…"

"Bring it Pal!"

"Eat flamethrower Stoppable!"

"So… is she?"

"RON!"

***

The Doctor Cyrus Bortel was Ecstatic. He had made progress in leaps and bounds since he had the financial support of a silent investor.

Before him, he had to sell his inventions trough the net to one of the several government agencies in order to get enough founding. But since that guy appeared everything was better, including his lab security (he was surprised that he had only one break in before the investor appeared. Luckily that Possible Girl was able to solve the problem).

He even had the support of GJ and that was something good!

Now he had just completed the Moodulator and was sending the prototype, along with the specifications to GJ so they could give them to his investor. He just had to send the confirmation trough e-mail.

"And now the marathon of the Fearless Ferret awaits!"

***

"Come on Rufus! KP and Shego are waiting for us." Said Ron to his best Animal Friend while getting ready for a mission.

"Look, look…" said the small rodent pointing to Ron's computer screen.

"Uh? What's that buddy? Mmm… ok, so this Bortel guy is sending you his latest invention. A 'moodulator'? What is that supposed to do?"

"Don't know"

"Oh well… at least it can't be worse than what Henchco sends you weekly."

"Hey!"

"Well, I still don't like the idea that you are the owner of the main supplier for bad guys."

"Former."

"Ok, 'former' supplier of bad guys. And don't get me wrong, I am glad that these inventions will never see the light of day…" Said Ron while holding a black helmet with a tag that said Attitudinator. "But I still think that you should have destroyed the company after you bought it."

"Investment."

"Yeah I concede that you increased several times over the 99,000,000 of the Naco Royalties with the investments but I would have preferred that we just used it to destroy the bad guys instead of buying them."

"Late."

"You're right! We'll be late." Said Ron remembering that he still had things to do.

"Coming." Said Rufus while reading another e-mail confirming that Rufus now was the new owner of Bueno Nacho and Co.

He might no be eating that much junk food anymore but that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate the good things in life.

Now the question was when to tell Ron the news?

He was his partner so he had to be informed.

But he also didn't want to lose the first year of profits in the stomach of Ron during the celebration dinner.

***

"Wade."

"Yes Kim?"

"You sure that Ron is in the space center right now?"

"And are you sure that this is any of your business?"

"Wade… I am just worried about Ron, he told me that he would meet me at Bueno Nacho tonight after leaving the space center but it's 9 p.m. and he hasn't appeared yet."

"Well, as I told you before, the chip shows a strong signal coming from the space center so he must still be working there."

"And the security cameras?"

"Well…" Wade turned to see one of his monitors.

Ron: "Vivian?"

Vivian: "Yes honey?"

Ron: "Are you sure that we need to be in our underwear while working with these devices?"

Vivian: "Ronnie, who's the expert in robotics here?"

Ron: "Well, you but…"

Vivian: "So I guess that I know what I am talking about when I say that normal clothing produces too much harmful static electricity for the integrated circuits."

Ron: "Yeah but…"

Vivian: "Ronnie, don't be a crybaby. Learn from your pet…"

Rufus: "Yeah! Naked!"

Ron: "That's not fair. He is used to it!"

Vivian: "Well then stop complaining honey and help me with this panel."

"WADE!"

"Yes Kim?"

"The surveillance cameras?"

"Oh yeah the cameras… they are under maintenance so I can't use them."

Wade didn't like to lie to Kim but he thought that it would be better if he kept this a secret from her.

Ron: "Vivian, I don't think that there is enough space for both of us here."

Vivian: "Of course there is, we have just to press to each other a little bit. Uhm! See?…"

Ron: "Uh… yeah… I see…"

Definitely better if he kept it a secret.

"Wade, why is there blood coming from your nose?"

"Um… pressure. The pressure is getting kind of high on my room so I'll have to release some valves. It will take some time so I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok, bye wade."

"Bye Kim… Phew! The things that I do for you Ron."

Ron: "Vivian, don't move so much. There is not enough space here."

"But that's what friends are for…"

***

"You've arrived too late Kim Possible!" Said a menacing Drakken (well, as menacing as he can be in hip hop clothes) on the American Super Star stage "I am already on national tv and soon the whole world will buy my shampoo… and when they use it their will be under the control of Doctor Drakken!"

"Well done Drakken. But I don't think they will be buying them after what you have just said." Said Ron behind a tv camera.

"We're live right now?"

"Yep!" Exclaimed Rufus while wearing a floor manager headset.

"Damn you Kim Possible! Damn you and your buffoonish friend whose name I never remember."

"His name is Ron Stoppable." Said Shego behind Drakken. "and stop pretending you don't remember his name!"

"Shego!? You're working for them?"

"Sorry Dr. D. If is of any consolation this is nothing personal. Is strictly business." Said Shego while socking him one.

"How does it feel to be on this side?" Asked Ron.

"Well… Let me put it like this, Ronster: I'll never thought that it would feel this good. And I was a heroine before becoming villain!"

"You see! fighting for good is great!" Added Kim.

"No, is not that…"

"Maybe is seeing KP in the form fitting uniform everyday."

"RON!"

"Nah, isn't that either, although is a nice bonus…" Said Shego with a leer.

"Maybe is the teamwork?" Said a blushing Kim.

"Oh! Kimmie is getting attached to little Shego... Give me a hug!"

"Shego!"

"Hey, with 'Dr. D.' gone we have no closing act! " Said the show's director. "You have to help us!"

"But we haven't prepared anything." Said Ron.

"Here!" Said Rufus giving Ron a piece of paper.

"My homework? Do you want me to sing my homework on national television?... Ok! Hey girls we have to put a show."

"Anything to get Shego off me. What are we going to do?"

Rufus and I call it… The Naked Mole Rat Rap…"

***

"Stoppable-san once again you've proven your bravery." Said a proud Yori after Ron, Kim and Shego helped her to rescue Master Sensei from Monkey Fist.

"Stoppable-san…"added Master Sensei. "…Thanks to you, Kim Possible and… Shego, was it?"

"That's how everybody calls me." Answered Shego.

"Thanks to all of you I can return to the Yamanouchi school." Finished with a bow the elder ninja.

"Sorry if we were harsh on you earlier." Said Kim while Shego just rolled her eyes. "Isn't that right Shego."

"Yeah, yeah what Kimmie said. Those couple of plasma shots were just a sort of greeting."

"In any case…" continued Kim. "What exactly is the sitch between you and Stoppable-san."

*Cough* "jelling" *cough* said Shego.

"A bond of honor."

"Yeah, but…" Kim hadn't even finished talking when Yori gave a peck to Ron in the cheek.

"Stoppable-san until the day we again meet. I'm very interested in continuing your awareness training."

A nervous Ron giggled. "He, he, that was Japanese for Goodbye."

"And the 'training'?"

"A completely honest to god ninja arts training."

Yori Giggled too. "Oh Stoppable-san. You and your American style of avoiding women troubles."

An helicopter arrived were they were standing.

"Now it is time for us to go."

And with a bow Yori and Master Sensei left on the chopper.

"Do you really thing that Yori likes me, likes me?"

"See it in this way stud. The girl wouldn't mind being lost with you in the woods any of these days." Said Shego.

"Oh man! And I thought that my life was complicated enough... Shall we go?"

"Sure Ron."

While climbing down the mountain Shego whispered to Kim.

"If I were you I would keep my eyes open for ninja girl."

"For the first time Shego, we agree."

***

It had been a long way but Kim was finally at the Prom. This night was special in several ways.

First, next year would be her last in high school and a chapter of her life would be over.

Second, she would be free of Shego's insinuations for one night. That girl had developed some serious issues since working with them.

And third, she would finally be telling Ron what her real feelings were.

Yes, she had finally admitted it… she loved Ron Stoppable and tonight she would tell him.

She just hoped that it wouldn't be too late.

The rumors had grown so much that she just couldn't stand it! She had admitted to herself what were her true feelings and now she would go for broke!

And if any of these other Bimbos appeared… then she would show them.

She knew him first damn it!

So far everything went according to plan. They met at her house, left for the Prom, the people even clapped when they saw them together (although she couldn't avoid to see… some sad faces among the audience…)

And then under the dim light she kissed him…

It was magical…

***

It was terrible!

Ron didn't expect it to go this way.

When he got the memories back he made plans with Rufus using their new found knowledge to defeat the evil guys even before they acted.

While Rufus had the secondary goal of losing weight (It didn't matter how much Ron insisted that he became a gigantic, angry and 'fat' monster only due to his evil twin the little guy would not abandon the idea of the diet) He had the secondary goal of finally getting a girlfriend.

And he had 13 options to choose from!

Well, 12. He didn't really thought of Felix's mom as an option… no matter how well she looked…

He didn't even considered Kim, Shego and Yori as options either.

KP was his best friend and trying a relationship with her would be wrong… great but wrong.

Shego was... well, evil and besides she was more into KP than in him so… no.

Yori seemed like a great gal but he felt that it was more admiration than anything else so she was out.

Even then, he still had 12 other options and, being Ron, he tried his luck with all of them.

He didn't want 13 wives, that was a 'Great Blue' thing and he didn't want to go down that road. He thought that with his luck he might get one girl out of the deal. It never crossed his mind that he might get all of them interested in him.

Boy, had he been wrong!

After his kiss with KP during the prom he heard several feminine sobs coming from the audience.

There he saw several girls (Tara, Monique… even Bonnie!) crying.

He felt so bad. He only wanted a girlfriend and now he had broken in pieces the hearts of people that he considered his friends!

And now that he thought about it several other girls in his life would react the same way when they knew what happened.

And what about KP? He really liked her but going with her now, after everything that he has done... it felt wrong. Like if he had manipulated or something…

And what about Shego? At first he only blackmailed her joining to team possible because he felt he owed something to the Shego of the alternate future. But as the days go by Shego was slowly but surely becoming the Shego of that Future! If she saw KP devastated she would be angry, would go on a killing spree (with him as the first target) and all the good work that she had done so far would go down the drain.

And what about his own training? He had improved a little bit but it wasn't enough! By this time he expected to have all the abilities of The Great Blue but not only he was still mediocre at robotics he still couldn't control his MMP like him! (He could fight but couldn't get that cool blue battle aura that his other self controlled at will).

And what about the Lowardians? In any moment they would come looking for The Great Blue and put the earth in danger.

Then again, he wasn't evil nor blue so the possibilities of they coming were very low.

So at least one thing had gone right…

***

"So this is The Great Blue" Asked Warhok to Warmonga.

"He seems to be. His features fulfill the prophesy." Said Warmonga while watching the screen.

DR. Drakken: "I am already on national tv and soon the whole world will buy my shampoo… and when they use it they will be under the control of Doctor Drakken!"

"At least he shows the right attitude. Go Warmonga and confirm that he is truly The Great Blue so we can begin the conquest of this Galaxy!"

***

To be Continued…


	6. Sixth Goodbye: Goodbye Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set shortly after the first KP movie ("A Stich in Time") but it has references to episodes of later seasons so spoilers may appear. Also I want to apologize if any sensibilities are hurt by this story.

**Goodbye Camp Wannaweep!**

**Sixth Goodbye: Goodbye Girls…**

***

CRASH

A state-of-the-art ultrasonic drill opened a hole on the roof of the guarded room.

"Ha!, No Top Secret underground science facility can hide from Professor Dement-Uff!"

The mad man monologue was interrupted due to a kick to the gut courtesy of an angry, scantly dressed and red haired teen heroine.

"Kim Possible! But how-Ouch!"

The question was interrupted by the clenched fist of said angry, young cheerleader.

"Hey! Leave our boss alone!" Said Dementor's henchmen and getting ready to fight but…

"Hey that hurts!"

"Ow, my face!"

"Oh my spleen! Why is it always the spleen?"

They found themselves being beaten to a pulp by the angry, green eyed girl.

"We surrender!"

"Stop the pummeling!"

"Get her off me!"

Was it mentioned that she was angry? Because she was.

And, who could blame her? After what she considered the most romantic night of her life Kim had her world fall apart when Ron Stoppable said the words that nobody that knew him more than a few minutes would even consider to be part of his vocabulary.

'I love you too… as a friend…'

Of course, nobody will say that Kim Possible was not a reasonable person. So she took his rejection in a civilized manner, agreed to remain friends… even accepted his request to still be part of her world-saving team.

"Somebody save us!"

It didn't mean that she couldn't take her rightful female anger in another target… and Dementor and his men were the unfortunate guys to be on the receiving end this particular night.

"The Girl is out of control!"

"Somebody do something! Anything! Please!"

"Stop it! I will not do anything evil anymore, I swear!"

Meanwhile Ron Stoppable along with a forced recruited Shego found themselves the unwilling witnesses to 'the anger management exercise' of Kim Possible.

"Ronald…" Said Shego after noticing how Kim twisted a henchman's spine in a way that would leave him bedridden for a long time. "… We need to talk."

"Uhmn... Sure." Answered a slightly sickened Ron "Shouldn't we stop her?"

"Nah, she is not causing them any permanent damage so let her have some more fun. And something tells me that she really needs it."

"If you say so…" Finished Rom while squirming to the vision of a particular painful action of Kim towards Dementor.

"No, not the face! Anywhere but the face! Ow! MOMMY!"

***

"So let me see if I got this right…" Said Shego with a slight slur after her fourth bottle of hard liquor in the last hour. "… Kimmie declares her unconditional, eternal and complete love to you… and you say 'No thanks, I want to remain only friends'?"

"Basically, yeah." Answered Ron while looking at his still untouched first drink of the night and wondering why he hadn't been carded for it yet (then again this was a bar that Shego seems to frequent so he guessed that, as long as you had the money, you could be 12 and still drink the poison of your choice)..

"Are you gay?"

"What? No! No madam, I am straight as an arrow. My preferences reside on the female segment of the population."

"Don't you like her?"

"It's not that I don't like her…"

"Then… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"It's just, it's just… that I don't feel… worthy…"

"Wha…"

"I mean… She is KP you know. Straight A student, head cheerleader, Teen heroine, and I am…"

"The guy that she is interested in." Said Shego while grabbing another bottle. "And don't you dare to sell yourself short kiddo. I know you, and I know that you're a great guy yourself."

"That's the alcohol talking…" Said Ron. "… Besides, even if what you say is true. I am too dirty to be with KP."

"Dirty? What, you got an illness or something?"

"No. I am just… feeling dirty you know. I've dated several girls and… it just doesn't feel right to go steady with KP afterward… She deserves somebody… I don't know… pure."

"Aha, and I am really considering reforming. Seriously Ronster you are thinking too much. Kimmie wants you, blemishes and all, so why the hell you don't go steady with her… unless you're thinking of going out with more than one chick." Continued Shego with a leer.

"Going out with more than one girl…" Said a wide eyed Ron.

"Aha! I knew it! Ron Stoppable is a horny dog all right! Woof, woof, woof!"

"See! That's exactly why I shouldn't be dating anybody!" Said Ron while hitting the table and spilling his warmed drink. "Everybody just get the worst conclusions!"

"So, you haven't even considered it?"

"It's not that I haven't thought about it."

"That's my Ronnie! Woof, woof, woof!"

"But I haven't considered it as a real option! I mean, how could it work? It's a recipe for disaster!"

"You only need 'experience' my boy, the rest will follow."

"No. I won't do it. The whole dating thing was a bad idea. From now on Ron Stoppable will not date anybody, at all!"

"No matter how hot the girl?"

"It won't matter."

"Even if is more than one girl?"

"E-even if is more than one girl!"

"At the same time?"

"Uh…" Ron swallowed hard "Even if that impossibility happened, I won't change my mind."

"Even if one of them was Kimmie? Offering herself… with several other girls… willingly?"

"Eh…" a small drop of blood flowed from Ron's nose. "… Even if that were the case, I'll remain strong!"

"I don't know if you're too noble or too dumb…" Said Shego while finishing her bottle. "… I still say that a little 'hands-on-experience' might make you change your mind. If you want you could 'practice' with me."

"How drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough for you to try but not enough so you feel guilty afterward."

"No… sorry but no."

"I was just saying…" Said Shego while Ron let go a sigh. "… but in case you change your mind… you know were to find me."

"SHEGO!"

***

Bonnie Rockwaller wanted something.

And, as usual with her, whenever she wanted something she made sure to get it.

The problem here is what she wanted…

She wanted Ron Stoppable.

Now, in the past, she might have gone on and on about how she could get any guy she fancied with a minimum effort from her part.

But this wasn't the case with Stoppable.

The guy had proven to be a prize, something that she had to get, but it wouldn't be easy.

The advantage that she had of seeing him? Gone. Suddenly Ron wasn't going out with anybody, not even her. She didn't understand the change but it seemed that his unavailability had generated the wrong type of reaction that Ron expected.

The girls suddenly wanted him more.

In her case it wasn't so much about how 'a prize' he had become. It was more a case of… needing him.

Yeah, she was shocked about that too when she realized it!

It seemed that during their conversations (that happened more often as time went by) she had come to trust the guy. She even confided him her secret feelings of inferiority about her sisters! She had not confided that little secret to anyone else.

But even then she really hadn't thought much of it. She dated other boys and knew that he was dating other girls and thought that everything was going smoothly.

Until Bonnie saw Kim Possible kiss him on the Prom.

At that moment Bonnie felt a knot in her stomach, a pain in her heart and found herself… crying.

The next day, when she heard that they decided not to 'become an item' she was relieved.

However when Bonnie tried to get Ron to go out with her she discovered that Ron had decided not to date anybody for a while.

Of course she knew how this would end.

With Ron momentarily out of the dating market, Kim would take advantage of their 'saving the world' time together to get even closer to him.

Well Bonnie would be damned if she let this happen!

First she would try to get closer to Ron by doing things for him. Things that will make him attracted to her.

And it would begin by including him in the football team.

***

Tara was disappointed.

In the time that she had been 'dating' Ron (although he never called it like that) she thought that she was making some progress.

But after Kim kissed him on the prom all her hopes came crashing down.

Even if Ron kept saying that they were not a couple Tara knew better. With all their past, the whole best friends thing and the saving the world part Kim was the one that Ron would most likely end with.

But that didn't mean that she would take this lying down!

People thought that she was a nice girl, but the time that she had spent with Ron made her see that she would not find anybody like him, ever. And that made her dangerous.

First she would not give Kim the energy drink that Tara shared with her after practice. Instead she would only give her… plain water.

And Bonnie? Well she had showed some interest in her man too so she would feel her wrath!

Next time that Bonnie asked to share her sandwiches during lunch time she would have a special one for her… the one with regular mayo instead of the low fat one!

Yeah, that will show them that she could play dirty too.

***

"What do you think of this model Monique?" Asked Kim to her friend and primary fashion consultant about a dress in Club Banana.

"Nice girl, definitely nice. So how much does it cost?... Oh no. Sorry but no."

"Too expensive?"

"Kim for that price it better comes with a matching boy… in tuxedo. But is a very nice one never the less. I think I'll add it on my 'for later' list."

"What's with you and that 'for later' list?" Asked the red haired teen while hanging the expensive dress back. "You haven't bought anything here for a long time… a least not while I am here."

"Well, you might say that it's a little secret of mine way to keep my expenses short." Answered Monique with a smile.

The secret was actually that she could find those very same dresses in Smarty Mart at a fraction of the price that she found them here. The only difference is that they didn't have the Club Banana label, but she could live without it. She however doubted that Kim could.

And she had to thank it all to a certain freckled blond. Pity that she was not seeing him in any 'fashion' date or any GWA event.

She never thought that would miss his company so much.

Wonder what she could do in order to see him again…

"Come on Monique. Spill it. Friends are not supposed to keep secrets from each other…"

"Well… we could make an agreement…" Monique smile grew wider.

***

"You are so tense Stoppable-san. The knots on your shoulder are gigantic." Said a certain Japanesse girl while giving a massage to the blond boy.

"Uhm… Yori. Shouldn't we, I don't know, be training?"

"If your mind and hearth are not fully into training then no progress can be truly achieved."

"But, you only come here once a month…" said Ron while blushing, this girl really had magical fingers. "… Shouldn't we take advantage of it?"

"Ron-san! I didn't knew that you were interested in my like that…" Said Yori in mocked surprise.

"With training! I meant training!" Corrected Ron quickly.

"Of course that it was training." Said Yori between giggles. "I am just 'pulling your leg' as you Americans say. I want to learn more about your American style humor."

"Yeah right, ha ha" Said Ron with a weak laugh.

Really, if it were up to Ron he would have canceled the monthly MMP training with Yori as he did with the robotic lessons with Vivian but Master Sensei insisted so much... he even offered to send Yori monthly to Middleton so Ron wouldn't have to take the trouble of going to Japan. And he really felt that his progress in said art was lacking… as with everything else.

Also he was afraid of asking for another 'teacher' due to the 'awareness' training. If what Yori had said was true and both had to be naked for it then Yori was a better option than a hairy man (especially if that hairy man ended up being Master Sensei).

And talking about the 'awareness' training…

"Yori… shouldn't you wear, like… something… while you are giving me this massage? Since we are not actually training…"

"Ron-san, the awareness training is something that must be done constantly until you reach the desired level. Why, I would be doing you a dishonor if I didn't follow trough it completely." Added the female naked ninja with a smile.

"If you say so…"

***

"Dr. Porter?" Asked the Doctor James Timothy Possible to her young subordinate when entering her lab.

"Yes Doctor Possible?" asked back a slightly glum Doctor Vivian Porter while writing something on her notepad.

"I've noticed certain… changes in you lately." Continued the good Doctor while scratching the back of his neck. "And frankly they worry me and the board of directors."

"What kind of changes?" Answered the blond girl, still taking notes.

"Well…"

The doctor Possible wanted to mention that, for example, instead her usual 'lively' look (mini skirts and tank tops, perfect hairdo and make up, energetic personality, etc.) now she looked like… she had just got off the bed (disheveled hair, bags under the eyes, sleepy attitude, long slacks and t-shirts, etc.)

"… I just noticed that you don't look the way that you usually do."

But he couldn't find the words.

"Are you dissatisfied with my work?" Answered Vivian, never looking up from her notepad.

"It's not that…" While it was true that her productivity had decreased lately her work was still ways ahead of most the Scientists on the space center.

"Then?"

"It's that… we were kind of worried about you." That was true. Although the board could be a pain in the backside sometimes, they were actually nice people. And they had to admit that, although distracting, the former attitude and looks of Dr. Porter was way better than the almost depressive look that she had lately.

"And we were wondering if maybe there is something that we could help you with… maybe a problem of some kind…"

Personally, Dr. Possible kind of had an idea of what could be the cause.

Dr. Porter had to began to act like this since Ronald decided to stop with the tutoring (with the excuse that he didn't had enough time anymore). And although he admitted of not knowing much about the interaction between boys and girls (his wife was the expert there), the fact is that her sudden change began when Ronald left, and that her reports always had her name and Ronald's inside a hearth drawn somewhere. Those were clues that he couldn't just ignore.

And while the idea of her and Ron having 'something' was ridiculous (it is Ronald after all, what could he be doing with a girl? the doctor doubted that Ron would even know what to do) the possibility existed.

"Don't worry Doctor Possible…" Answered Vivian finally looking in his eyes and giving him a smile. "Everything is fine. It's just a slump that I'm going trough at the time."

"Ok, but if there is something that you need just let me know." Said the Rocket scientist while leaving the lab.

"I will… bye!" Answered Vivian while watching her boss leave. "Ok, where were we Ron-matic."

A Robot with the face, completion and even the voice of Ron came from a door.

"You were planning how to get Ron Stoppable to be with you during his school hours or sleeping time while I take his place." Answered the advanced machine while wearing the same set of clothes that Ron used.

"Right!" She said while still writing on her clipboard. "So now, which one of our two options would be better? I still need time to pretty up myself before he arrives you know. The doctor is right, I look terrible!"

The robot was so advanced that could even sweat drop at this.

***

"So, who should date Brittina?" Asked Ron to his best animal friend while looking at the picture of the famous singer.

"No." Was the answer that he received from the arms crossed naked mole rat.

"Oh come on buddy, you've gotta help me find boys for this girls."

"Why?"

"Because this not dating thing is not working as I expected. Or did you like the way Vivian replaced us for robotic copies in the school?"

"No."

"Or how we got 'accidentally locked up' with KP and Shego in that high security vault?"

"Locked up… bad!"

"Or how Brittina refuses to go in a tour unless we are present?"

"Uhhh…" That worried Rufus since he was her manager as well the Oh Boyz one.

"Or the way that Bonnie, Monique and Tara look at us as we were a piece of meat and they were hungry wolves?"

"Only you!"

"Ok, it was only to me but you have to admit it was scary! Seriously pal, this not dating thing is going horribly wrong."

"Then Date!" Said an exasperated Rodent.

"I promised not to! And I have to be strong!" Rufus face palmed at that. "Besides if they are like this now can you imagine how they would be when I choose somebody? They would be devastated! So in order to avoid this we need to get them a boyfriend to each one. And we need to do it before Valentines Day."

Rufus failed to see the logic in that but nodded his tiny head. He just couldn't understand the human custom of going in couples. Things would be easier if Ron just decided to date all of those girls. In his opinion, Naked Mole Rats were more open minded than humans.

"So going back where we were…" Said Ron picking Brittina's picture again. "I think this… Kevin Fede…something. This Kevin is a good choice for a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"You know the guy… the dancer… The one that moves like he had ants in his shorts."

"Oh!..." Exclaimed Rufus when he remembered the guy. "No."

"Why not?"

"Don't like"

"You didn't like Felix for Zita, Wade for Monique or Junior for Bonnie. You don't like anyone!"

"Still…"

"Oh man… This is going to take the whole night…"

***

"Hello Kim Possible." Said the angry blue face on the Kimmunicator. "Perhaps you recognize the nemesis that you left to rot in prison: Dr. Drakken, cell block D, home of the annoying cellmates."

"Hey it's Doctor D.!" Said Shego who was standing next to Kim. "How has it being going Doctor D.?"

"Shego! You traitor!" continued Drakken. "Do you have any idea of how long I've been in prison? Since you've been working for my hated teen enemy I've only been out of prison once. And when I was about to succeed with my brilliant brainwashing plan you came and threw me in prison again!"

"The time you were trying to be 'hip' while selling shampoo? Believe me. We did the world a favor by not letting you sing on stage."

"I would have been a hit! You know how great I am during karaoke night. But anyway, you and Kim Possible soon will know my wrath!"

"How?" Said a smug Shego.

"Uhm, were was I… evil genius… in prison… rotting, yes! The rotting!"

"See Kimmie? Told you that he was easy making fun of."

"My new doomsday device will steal all the oxygen from the earth's atmosphere. And there is nothing you can do to stop me! In… eh… T-minus 60 minutes and…Grrr, counting!"

When Drakken noticed that the clock of his doomsday device was not 'ticking' he proceeded to use his great genius to make it work.

BANG "Any…" BANG "minute…" BANG "now…" BANG

He would hit it until it worked… hopefully.

"Am I right or not Kimmie? This guy is pure mocking gold! Why don't you try to make fun of him too?"

PING

"I got it!"

"Uh, sorry Kimmie, lost your mock window."

"Maybe Prison has affected him more than we expected." Said Kim once the communication was over.

"Nah, he has always been like that." Added Shego.

Both of them were standing with Ron on the side of the football field of Middleton High during a time out checking a hit on Kim's website that Wade confirmed to be Drakken's.

"Well…" said Ron while cracking his knuckles. "… I think that I'll have to explain the coach that his running back would be out of this game due to the world needing a savior."

"Actually stud." Said Shego to Ron while putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think Kimmie and I can handle this by ourselves. It's only Doctor D. after all. You go and finish the game, the team is counting in you."

"Uhm… Ok."

"Besides…" continued Shego without noticing that Ron had already agreed to her request. "… we girls need some alone time now and then and kicking Drakken's butt would be a great way to bond and… wait! Did you say OK?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's fine if both of you go and deal with this by yourselves. I can sit this one out."

"Ronald… Don't you even consider the possibility of me double crossing you with Doctor D.? I could even kidnap Kimmie in this situation if I want to" Said Shego while pointing to a slightly scared Kim. "Remember me? Shego? Doctor Drakken's evil side kick?."

"No. I know that you won't." Said a relaxed Ron. "Maybe in the past you would have but after what we have gone trough I can say that… I trust you."

"You… trust me?" said a surprised Shego.

"100%."

"Really?" Said Shego while getting her face closer to Ron's. "Nobody have ever trust me like that… not even my family. And they are super heroes."

"Uhm… Shego…" Said a now nervous Ron. "Personal space… being breached… by you…"

"Shego…" Said slowly Kim while crackling her knuckles.

"PA PA TARA" Screamed a nervous Wade as soon as he found the vision of Shego cornering Ron.

"Wade!" screamed Ron in relief at seeing Shego back off due to the surprise.

"Hey guys." Answered Wade while opening two suitcases that he was carrying. "Here are your battle suits."

"FINALLY! They took you so long to complete that I wondered if we were ever going to use them." Said Kim while taking out hers. "Besides I was getting kind of tired of the skimpy one… Hey! This looks exactly the same as the ones we are using!"

"Shego's request." Said Wade while giving Shego hers. "She said that they worked so well so far that it would be a pity to change the design."

"You have to keep using what works Kimmie." Said Shego shamelessly. "And besides, I never get tired of seeing you in that little number."

While the face of Kim was red (of anger or shame nobody could really tell, not even Kim). Ron found an opening to leave.

"Well guys, I leave everything to you. Good luck!"

"See you Ronster! We won't disappoint you!" Answered a waving Shego.

"By the way Shego…" Said a visibly angry red haired girl "… why did you agreed to us doing this mission alone wile leaving Ron alone with those… flossies?"

"I'm doing this for you Kimmie." Answered Shego while leaving the stadium. "If we solve this alone the Ron-man will notice that you are a strong independent girl and that you trust him enough to leave him alone. Making you different to the other girls!"

"I trust in HIM. Not so much in the other girls."

"Don't worry Kimmie, you'll see it will work."

***

"Shego, this is not working." Said Kim Possible while she and Shego were being pummeled by their rival.

They had no problem stopping Drakken or his later doomsday device. They had already destroyed the machine and most of Drakken's lair.

The real problem was the angry, gigantic, green alien that kept calling Drakken Great Blue.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that Kimmie. But don't worry, we'll make it trough this." Said Shego sporting more than a few bruises. Even with the new battle suits the alien had proved to be too much for them.

"How?"

"Have faith…" Said shego with a smile.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Kim Possible! You see? You are not all that after all! Go my new assistant, crush my teen opponent and that traitor former sidekick once and for all!"

"Warmonga listens and obeys, Great Blue."

And just as she was about to deliver the final attack a monitor turned on…

"Were is the one called Warmonga?" Said the barely recognizable Blue face of Ron Stoppable.

"Who are you?"

"I am The Great Blue, El Conquistador. Boo-ya Ha Ha Ha!" Said Ron with a flourish of his cape and a thunder on the background when he did his laugh. "And I order you to go to Pluto and wait for my orders!"

"But if he is The Great Blue then…" Warmonga turned to Drakken who was running away.

"You lied to Warmonga!"

"It's cool! It's cool! Come on chill out! I'm blue, I'm great…" Drakken found himself lifted from the ground.

"Warmongaaa!" Were the last words of Drakken before was put on Lower Earth Orbit.

***

"Spanking." Said Kim after Warmonga left (presumably to Pluto). "But how did you…"

"Jim and Tim are very good with make up and special effects." Said Ron while said twins appeared on the screen with flash lights and metallic sheets to simulate thunders.

"I meant to say how did you know?"

"That was me Kimmie." Said Shego while throwing the Kimmunicator back to Kim.

"Nice but… what happened to the 'show to be a strong and independent girl' part?" Kim added the last part in a whisper in case Ron and the tweebs could listen.

"Sometimes even the strong and independent women need help." Said an unconcerned Shego. "besides, boys love the damsel in distress part."

"If you say so…"

***

Ron was desperate.

Not only had his progress been slow, now he had to worry about the Lowardians too.

He knew that the 'Pluto' thing would only be temporary. They will come back and he had to be ready.

First he needed to train KP and Shego for the upcoming battle. If they had trouble with Warmonga they would have no chance against the Lowardian army. Maybe even give some tips to the rest of the girls too in case things became ugly.

Second, he would have to increase the MMP training. This once a month thing with Yori was definitely not working.

Third he would have to ask Vivian to accept teach him robotics again. He needed to awake the evil genius of The Great Blue inside of him, minus the evil part of course. The twins, Wade and doctor Possible were great teachers but… he had to accept that Vivian was better.

He was only afraid what her 'acceptance fee' would be…

***

"Are you sure that he asked you to wait in that frozen planet" asked Warhok to Warmonga via his communication device.

"O-o-of course." Answered a visibly frozen Warmonga on his screen. "Wa-wa-waiting he-he-here must be so-so-some kind of punishment for co-co-confusing him!"

"I hope you're right." Said Warhok finishing the communication.

He didn't lied. He really hoped that it was The Great Blue the one that was punishing Warmonga.

He had no choice, he had already informed all the planets of the Galaxy of the imminent Lowardian invasion with The legendary Great Blue in charge.

The planets had already unified forces and began defense plans so if they did not find The Great Blue they would be the mockery of the entire Galaxy.

And if that happened Warhok would be very angry…

And the planet Earth would pay the insolence…

***

To Be Continued…


	7. Seventh Goodbye: Goodbye Camp W For Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set shortly after the first KP movie ("A Stich in Time") but it has references to episodes of later seasons so spoilers may appear. Also I want to apologize if any sensibilities are hurt by this story.

**Goodbye Camp Wannaweep!**

**Seventh Goodbye: Goodbye Camp Wannaweep… For Good!**

***

"There he is Kimmie!" Screamed a scarcely dressed Shego to a similarly dressed Kim Possible.

"I got him!… no, he got away." Answered the teen cheerleader.

They were right now training with Ron in a secluded private spot in the outskirts of Middleton.

How Ron got it or why he insisted so much in training with them lately was a mystery for both girls. But his seriousness when asking them this favor made clear that he wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer.

They thought that it had something to do with their recent skirmish with the Gigantic Green alien. Or at least that's what they thought since Ron was not talking.

In any case they expected to get some answers from him during their training, after submitting him with a couple of well placed attacks of course.

However…

"Shego! Behind you!"

"Hiyaa… Damn! He dodged it again!"

They had forgotten to take into account his 'Mad Running Skills.'

Normally Ron had the distinction of being a very difficult target to hit. Years of being the distraction during his missions with Kim had granted him that ability. Add to that intensive Ninja Training daily with Rufus and once a month with Yori and he had become in well… a flubber powered missile.

"How the hell the Ron-man got so good?"

"I think that he was right when he said we needed the training. I don't remember being so tired in like… ever."

"Hey Ronster! Time out! Kimmie and I need to take five!"

"But we have just started!" Answered the boy from the top of a tree.

"Ron give us a break, we are running ragged here!" Answered Kim while leaning on a nearby rock.

While Ron could understand that they were tired he also knew that if they didn't improve, and fast, then the upcoming Lowardian invasion would be unstoppable (no pun intended).

So he had to find a way to make them keep training…

"You know if you get to catch me…"

Even if he didn't like it.

"… I'll do whatever you ask me to."

"Really?… Anything?" Said Shego with a leer.

"Let the earth swallow me if I lie." Answered Ron.

"Well… I might have a couple of ideas. What do you say Kimmie?" Added Shego while licking her lips.

"Bring it on!" Said a suddenly energized Kim Possible while jumping where Ron was located.

'Damn! What have I done' though Ron while dodging both a frontal attack from Kim and a swipe from Shego.

"YOUR HIDE IS OURS RONNIE!"

***

"So, let me get this straight…" Said Bonnie Rockwaller to Ron Stoppable. "… You want me to convince the cheerleader squad to train with you, Possible and that green psycho that you call a team mate?"

"Pretty please with cheery on the top?" Said the freckled blond.

"What is in it for me?"

"If we manage to get the team in good shape…" Said Ron with a grimace "I'll be your slave for a month."

Bonnie smiled. She would have done this for nothing as long she got to be on Ron's good side and the cheerleader team would jump at the chance of being with the now popular Ron Stoppable…

"Make it two months and it's a deal."

But that didn't mean that she couldn't take advantage of the situation.

"Deal."

***

"Ron, honey, could you pass me that circuit board?" Said Vivian Porter while dressed only in her underwear.

"Sure Vivian." Said with a sigh a man-thong wearing Ron Stoppable.

"How did you call me sweetheart?"

Ron let go a bigger sigh.

"I mean, as you ordered my sweet genius goddess."

Ron had no chance but to call her like that and wear the demeaning clothes. It was part of the arrangement that he agreed with Vivian in order to have her tutor him again.

"That's my boy. And do not forget to give me a massage later. You know how stressed I get after working all day."

At this point Ron wondered if the tutoring was really that necessary.

And then he remembered the upcoming invasion.

"I'll not forget it my dear robotic bunny."

The sacrifices that he had to do for the future.

***

It was a horrible vision for Monkey Fist.

The monkey ninjas that he had taken so long to train were no match for Ron when he used his improved MMP abilities against them. And that was even with a baby strapped to his front (and, he didn't fail to notice, a bag of flour strapped to his back).

"Never… threaten… Ron Stoppable SISTER!"

Who would have guessed that the boy would be so angry when he attacked that little baby?

But not time to idle now. He was too close to achieve the final clue that would lead him to the secret location of The Mystical Monkey Weapon.

And the sweet irony that a bound Kim Possible (along with Yori and Shego) were risking their lives inside the active volcano in order to get the key for him was not lost to him.

But if he didn't deal with this kid before they came back then things would get… complicated.

"Oh, you dispatch the lackeys. But you'll find the master more of a challenge. HIYAAA… uff!"

A plasma blast found its way to Monkey Fist's persona and pushed him to a stone wall.

"Keep your paws away from our boy toy!" Said Shego while her hands were still glowing green.

"But… but… how? You were tied up!"

"Plasma hands, normal rope, not a good combination…" said Kim while holding a burnt piece of rope.

"Damn it! I knew that I had overlooked something." Were the last words of the monkey ninja before fainting.

"Nice babysitting work Ron."

"Nobody talks trash to my little sister."

"Nobody?"

"Huh, yeah, well…" Ron was at a loss of words. He didn't take the arrival of Hanna in a positive light. After all he was already quite busy with the preparations for the imminent alien invasion so an adopted little sister would only be troubles… or at least that was what he thought at the beginning.

As more time pass he began to be attached to this little intruder… and he had began to feel real affection for her.

"I'm sorry about that Hanna."

"Her real name? no more little intruder?"

"Intruder? Who would ever consider you an intruder?" Said Ron while playing with little Hanna.

"Kimmie…" Said Shego to Kim in a low voice. "It is wrong if I find the Ronster behavior right now a real turn on?"

"Shego, just… stop." Said as an answer the green eyed cheerleader.

"The scroll will be returned to the Yamanouchi school." Said Yori while approaching Ron. "Its secrets will remain safe."

"I guess you want the keys back too."

"No the shrines have been compromised and I can't think of a safer place to keep them than with Stoppable-san." Continued the young ninja. " and, besides… I can always check on them in our monthly trainings."

"Trainings?" Said Kim and Shego in chorus.

"Uh, ha, ha, funny story there…" Said Ron while scratching his head. "Remember me to tell you about it one of these days."

"We're listening." Said both girls in chorus.

Ron suddenly felt the need to jump into the volcano.

***

"You sure you want to do this?" Said Ron while standing in a corner of his house's garage.

"Completely." Said Kim followed by a nod from Shego.

"OK then." Said Ron while putting his hand behind the tool wall and pushing a secret button.

"What the…" Exclaimed Shego when the floor began descending.

"Don't worry it's just an elevator."

"An elevator to where?"

Shego's answer came when the elevator reached the bottom and a gigantic underground lab appeared before her and Kim's eyes.

When Ron finished explaining that he had been having several private training in not only MMP but also in Robotics and science they wanted to be part of those trainings as well.

After Ron explained that they still were not ready for the MMP training with him (a small white lie from his part) they insisted on him teaching them the scientific aspect of his training.

At first Ron wanted to refuse to the training but he had to admit that they were right. One of the main weaknesses of The Great Blue was his ambition so he kept all his secret and knowledge to himself. And, since Vivian had also told him that if he really wanted to dominate this subject he would have to try teaching his knowledge to other people, here was his perfect chance.

"So you really made all of this?" exclaimed a surprised Kim.

"Well… most of it. Doing your own stuff really reduces expenses."

"And we are the first in seeing it?"

"Well, yeah… kind of." He said the last part in a low voice. Truth to be told the tweebs had come of couple of times already in exchange of some of their inventions. But they still were the first females to enter… besides Hanna of course.

"So…" continued Kim "shall we begin?"

Ron gulped. This was the part that he had been afraid.

"It's still not too late to just forget the whole idea…"

"Look Ron…" Said a serious Kim "I want to do this. I want to do what you do. I just want… to be closer to you." That last part said just slightly louder than a whisper.

"Very well…" Said Ron while grabbing the hem of his shirt. "Let's start."

"RON! What are you doing?" Said a red faced Kim when Ron finished taking off his shirt and began to remove his pants.

"Don't interrupt him Kimmie." Said Shego while keeping her sight on Ron while strip tease music sounded in her head and wondering were she had left her dollar bills.

"Well… you see…" Said Ron while only in his boxers. "The electronic equipment that we are going to use is very sensitive to static electricity so we have to…"

"Be naked…" said a red Kim (and this comment is not about her hair).

"Wooho! Science rocks!" Whistled Shego.

"NO! no… we only need to be… in our underwear."

"Shego… you've worked with Drakken. Did he used to be in only his underwear when working in his inventions?"

"Not that I remember." Said the former villain with a finger in her chin. "But then again, his inventions rarely worked how they were supposed to."

"Well…" Said Ron while scratching the back of his neck. "I think is a bad idea anyway. So just let me get dressed again and I can show you the exi… KP? Why are you undressing?!!"

There were several voices in Kim's head telling her that his was wrong but all of them were silenced by the one that told him that this would let her be closer to Ron… more intimate… and maybe… in the future… it could morph into…

And then she noticed Shego undressing too…

"SHEGO! You were only going to accompany me to the door and leave me with Ron!"

"And miss this once in a lifetime chance? No way Kimmie!"

"Are you talking about seeing KP in her underwear?" Said the tactless blond.

"Nah, I meant the science lesson. Drakken would never teach me anything and whenever he tried to explain something it would be sooo boring. This would be 10 times more interesting!..."

"Phew!" Kim let go a long suppressed sigh.

"…Seeing Kimmie in her undies is just a nice extra!"

"I should have seen it coming…" Said the red haired and under dressed girl.

***

"How the hell does he moves so fast?" Exclaimed Bonnie Rockwaller to no one in particular.

"Told you that he was a slippery one." Answered Shego to the brunette cheerleader.

"He even managed to avoid my newest hunting Robot." Exclaimed Vivian Porter.

"But he is so fast! Not even a whole day of Aerobics and Gym leave me so tired." Added Brittina.

"At least you exercise regularly." Continued Monique. "The only exercise that I do is shopping."

"Come on girls!" Cheered Tara. "We are so close! If we work together we can make it!"

They were located in the middle of what Shego ended up calling 'The Ronness training ground'

After a few sessions of independent training Ron thought that it would be a good idea to have a training session for everybody involved.

Unfortunately Shego also let know to the newcomers about Ron's 'promise' to the one that managed to capture him.

This led to a Ron's hunting session.

For the girls it was a chance to get Ron to do... whatever it was they wanted.

For the boys…

"STOPPABLE! Come up here and face me like a man!"

"It was an accident Felix! I swear that I slipped and fell on top of your mother by pure accident!"

"I don't care. NOBODY TOUCHES MY MOTHER!"

"Cool Jim! Man hunt!"

"It's Great Tim! Let's try our latest battle armor against Ron!"

"Hicka-bicka-boo"

"Hoo-Sha."

Well… they had slightly different reasons.

Ron would have complained (well, complained even more) if this hunting haven't proved to be incredibly effective.

His MMP skills have grown by leaps and bounds and his robotics skills also improved by having so many minds to bounce ideas.

So he would endure it…

"There he is!"

"Catch him!"

As long as he could survive it.

***

Kim was not surprised of Ron being chosen Prom King.

She was not even surprised that Bonnie was chosen Prom Queen.

But when she found them lip locked during a presentation event, well…

"WHAT IS THE SITCH?"

"Hey! I was the kiss-e here not the kiss-er" Said Ron while still being hugged by Bonnie.

"No kidding! It took you 12 stinking years to kiss me!... Wait a minute. I had to kiss you!"

"Hey!"

"I don't know what are you up to but this is a new low, even for you!" Said Kim while pointing an accusing finger to Bonnie.

"Yeah! You tell her Kimmie!"

"Shego?" Asked a surprised Ron.

"Hi Ron-man! How was the brunette?"

"Not now Shego!" Said an angry Kim "And you…"

"Yeah?"

"Well?"

"Well…"

"Do you understand them?" Asked Ron to Shego.

"Kind of. I'm a girl after all but this new generation lingo is kind of weird thought."

"Look Possible you hog all the cutie time for yourself and we only get the breadcrumbs so you better bet that I'm going to play every card that I got."

"And I should care because…"

"It's not only me Possible, a lot of girls are in the same situation so you do something about it or…"

"Or…"

"You'll regret it."

"Shego…" Asked Ron again. "Why does KP looks kind of scared of Bonnie."

"A desperate girl can be a very frightening thing Ronster. I am used to scare people and this girl gives me the chills."

"I might have a suggestion…" suggested Kim.

Bonnie smirked.

***

"This is not what I had in mind." Complained Bonnie dressed only in her underwear.

"You said that you wanted to spend more time with Ron. Well, this is what he does with most of his time." Said an equally undressed Kim.

They were in the 'secret' (although that title might be considered only nominal at this point) lab of Ron below his house.

And, as Ron had requested, everybody was working in their robotic projects… wearing only their underwear.

Although the only guy in the group was Ron (no way in hell Bonnie and most of the others would let other guys see them in their unmentionables) Bonnie didn't consider that a positive thing.

"That's a lovely set Monique, were did you got it?"

"Tara, my girl, that's professional shopper secret."

"Couldn't you make an exception for us?"

"For you Brittina, I'll think about it."

Definitely not a positive thing at all with all those scantly dressed girls around stealing the spotlight.

"You know I am kind of enjoying this." Said Kim to Shego.

"Kimmie is beginning to see the sweetness of torturing people… I'm so proud!"

"Shego, stop it."

"By the way Kimmie…" Continued Shego without paying attention to Kim's reply. "It is wrong if I am turned on by all this girls wearing only their undies?"

Kim only face palmed.

***

"Poor Han. So blissfully innocent and unprepared for your big showdown. No thanks to me."

Ron couldn't feel worse. During all this time that he had been training himself and others it never crossed his mind that his new baby sister would need his help. Most of the time that he spent with Hanna was used for Flippies' videos and page turning lessons.

So when he came to the Yamanouchi ninja school in Japan in order to know the origins of Hanna (seeing her walking on the ceiling and discovering that she had roots on said ninja school made up his mind about the trip) and discovered that Master Sensei had arranged her adoption in his family so Ron could train her to face a Mystical Monkey Menace… well, he reached a new type of low.

So now he was in a creek in the outskirts of the ninja school lamenting the fact that he hadn't taught her any ninja skills. Of course giving the fact that she still didn't dance or turned pages from books as he wanted convinced him of being a lousy teacher.

While Ron was ruminating about his own short backs Han came offering him a pebble with a gigantic smile.

"Hey… thanks kiddo…" Said the big brother accepting the pebble.

Well… maybe he was an awful teacher but at least he did something right…

"I guess, if nothing else, I taught you the value of a family that loves you… and the kind of dysfunctional relationship between my team mates…"

Ron picked up Han and laid her on the shore next to him.

"Who's a Bubba?" Said the blond while tickling her tummy.

"He, he, he, Bubba." Said Hanna while moving her hand in a familiar way.

"Hey… What did you…?"

"Page…"

"Hey! That's right! Page. Han, can you turn the page?"

"Page…"

Then Ron remembered a certain scene of an old movie were an old martial artist used everyday moves as fighting stances.

He threw a small pebble in Han's direction….

"Page!"

And Hanna backhanded the pebble that ricochet in the rocks around.

"Hey!... woo!.. uuh!" Ron barely dodged the round missile.

"Han! You rock!" He picked up his little sister. "Maybe I was teaching you more than I realized."

"Brother!" Said Hanna while hugging the boy.

"Come on sister. We have to show this to all!"

***

"We owe you a great debt Stoppable-san." Bowed master Sensei on the screen.

"And Kim Possible." Bowed Yori too.

"Ahem!" Exclaimed a green skinned woman.

"Oh… humm… and you too… hmm… Shego?... Was it?" Said an apologetic Ninja Master.

"Nice to see that I am remembered."

"And don't forget our newest addition to the team: little Han!" Said Kim while pointing to a wall running ninja girl who was… well, wall running on the Stoppable's living room.

"We could never forget little Han." Said a smiling Yori.

"Yeah but my name, that they can't remember." Said a fuming Shego.

Granted it was Han that did most of the dirty work when the Yono attacked the Yamanouchi Ninja School while Shego and Kim were just stone statues. So she kind of deserved the credit.

Still, that doesn't excuse them of never remember her name. She was beginning to understand how Ron felt when Drakken never acknowledged him.

Even with that Shego had to admit that the little baby had also found a place in her heart. Right now she was just wondering if it was too soon to begin perverting the young Stoppable…

"So Stoppable-san…" Continued Master Sensei on the screen. "Yori told me about the interest that your team mates have shown in your MMP training and I was wondering when would you include them?"

"WHAT? Ron told us that you said that we were not ready… Ron!?" Said an angry Kim to… the empty seat next to her.

"It seems that Stoppable-san still uses his American style humor to escape uncomfortable situations with the women in his life." Said a giggling Yori.

"Yeah, it seems like that." Said Kim. "So… about this MMP training…"

***

"Are you sure that we must be completely naked for this training?" Said Kim Possible while disrobing in an empty hangar inside the 'training area' that they used.

"It is completely necessary if we want Ron-san to develop his MMP awareness in the least amount of time." Answered an already naked Yori.

"Works for me!" Said an also naked Shego.

"So, Shego, you are interested in the MMP training too?" Ron, who had his back to the girls (needless to say he was naked too).

"Nah. This time I'm only in it due to the nakedness." Answered the shameless woman.

"I think that I'm slowly becoming a pervert since I'm already considering this normal." Said a red faced Kim.

"FINALLY! Kimmie has seen the light! Mission Accomplished!" Screamed Shego while hugging Kim. "Ninja girl. I owe you big time! Remember me to share Kimmie and Ronnie with you once I'm done corrupting them!"

"SHEGO!" Screamed Kim.

"Uhm…" Said a red faced Yori. "… It would be my honor?"

"I hope that that is only part of her training on the 'American style humor'." Said a surprised Ron to Rufus.

The Naked mole rat, wisely, remained silent.

***

This was it. The moment that Ron had dreaded for so long had come. The Lowardian army came to invade earth.

In graduation day no less!

The good news… His team had avoided the bulk of it with the mad skills that they had acquired during the rigorous training these past months.

Even if KP was kidnapped (along with Drakken of all people!) they made good work of it. He invaded the Alien ship along with Shego and freed both Kim and Drakken.

Drakken even helped to save the earth with his weird mutant powers to control plants.

The bad news…

"Did you think that the most feared warrior in the galaxy could be defeated by flowers and children?"

It wasn't enough.

Not only had Warmonga brought the bulk of the Lowardian army for the invasion. But this guy, Warhok, seemed invincible!

Not Drakken with his mutant powers, nor Shego with her new battle suit, nor the tweebs and Vivian with their battle robots… Not even Kim.

Felix, Monique, Bonnie and the rest were holding up but just barely… all the load fell on him and he wasn't that confident in 'stepping up.'

While his robotics and inventions had improved (he had his own armor to prove it) it still was no match for the Lowardian technology.

His MMP had improved too but he still was not the fighting machine that The Great Blue proved to be. He still hadn't developed that blue battle aura or the mystical force that Sensei used.

"Stoppable-san…"

And speaking of the devil.

"Sensei?"

Ron turned and saw the mystical projection of Sensei in front of him.

"Summon the Mystical Monkey Power."

"Well I've been trying but it is not working!"

"You are the Monkey Master. This is your destiny."

"Hello! I'm telling you that I'm trying but it's not working! I know that I'm supposed to be the Monkey Master and that I should be able to control a great power but I can't!" Ron fell on his knees. "Even after witnessing of what I'm capable in a parallel future I've been unable to reach any of my goals. I'm not a genius; I'm not the Monkey Master. Damn it! I've been unable to even get a girlfriend!"

"On the contrary Stoppable-san. I see you and I see somebody that has fulfilled several things. You only need to see everything in the right perspective."

"What are you talking about?"

"See around you… these people, from different backgrounds, with different ways of thinking they are fighting for their survival due to the actions of one person… you."

"You really think so?"

"I wouldn't be here if I did not."

"Then… What can I do to help them?"

"The answer has been in your grasp this whole time Stoppable-san. How did you improve so much in short time? What was the secret to Hanna's training? What did allow you to enter so many young maidens' hearts?"

"The Time Monkey?"

"No Stoppable-san. It's something from inside you… Think on it, you know the answer."

And then Ron realized that he did. The thing that allowed him to be so close to the girls. The one that allowed him to improve in Science. The one thing to control MMP…

"I need to focus…"

"So Stoppable-san, are you ready?"

"I AM!"

While Warhok and Warmonga were making short work of the defense force Ron walked up to them.

"Hey Warhok!"

Both Aliens turned and saw run in a fighting stance. Warhok run to him and…

POW

… Ended on a wall due to a punch from Ron. Who just kept his position and signaled them to continue the attack.

Both aliens joined forces but Ron kept dodging and counter attacking their combined assaults.

The rest of the group…

"When the hell did he learn to do that?"

"Why the hell he didn't show those moves during training"

"Is he even human?"

"It is okay if I get turned on by watching Ron kicking alien butt?"

At a pause in the fight Ron began to float and be surrounded by a blue monkey shaped aura…

"What the…"

Warmonga words died on her mouth when a red cyclone appeared around them destroying the remaining Lowardian battle robots in the blink of an eye.

Then Ron dropped down and with one move he captured them in his blue battle aura and trowed Warhok and Warmonga on a nearby building.

"He… is truly… The Great Blue…" Said Warmonga to Warhok, before Ron floated above were they were located.

"Please spare our lives Great Blue!" begged Warhok.

"Leave then." Said Ron in a deep voice. "And warn everybody in the Galaxy that if they even dare to threaten the Earth, I'll make them pay!"

"We will… we will tell everybody about the power of The Great Blue, El Conquistador!" Said both aliens as they boarded their only remaining ship and left the planet.

And with that the Lowardian invasion ended.

***

Kim made up her mind… again.

She would go to the beach party for all the graduates and then confess to Ron… again.

But this time she would take 'no' for an answer.

The only problem was…

"Where is he?"

That she couldn't find him.

What began as the search of a lonely red haired girl for the love of her life ended up being the search of several lonely girls for the guy that stole their hearts.

But he was nowhere to be found.

"Come on Possible, spill it. Where have you hidden Ron?" Said Bonnie flanked by several other girls.

"I haven't hidden him Bonnie. I do not have any idea of were he is!"

"Hey! If Kimmie says that she doesn't know were he is I believe her." Said Shego… while winking at Kim.

"Shego, I'm not lying. I don't know were he is."

"Really? That sucks."

"Kim… girls." Said a recently arrived and nervous Wade Load. "I have bad news for you."

"Not now Wade."

"It's about Ron."

"We're all ears."

Wade felt very small at the number of female eyes on him… promising him pain beyond anything he had ever experienced if he was not careful.

"Ron… left… for good."

"WHAT?!"

The thunderous question made the ground shake.

"He… he said… he had to go… That he'll keep in touch… and that he would help whenever we needed him… but he said that he had to go… and never return."

"Wade…" Said slowly a very serious and very angry teen hero. "Where… is… Ron?"

"I told you… he just asked me to tell you that he was leaving and that he would be in touch. He never said where he was goi…"

"WHERE?"

"Well… I might know which his first stop is."

***

The lake was pristine clean.

The cabins were brand new.

There was even a completely different name on the welcome board.

But those things would not fool Ron Stoppable. He knew this place very well. This place had changed his life more than once. He would always call it by it's real name…

Camp Wannaweep.

When he was a kid this accursed placed changed him in ways that he did not even realize until he used that Monkey idol to travel trough time.

And that time travel… he thought he would improve his life with the knowledge that he had acquired…

How wrong he was.

While it was true that he had avoided the dark future and stopped the alien invasion, he felt that the best thing that he could do was to leave.

He had affected too many lives. Hopefully, with him gone, they would drift back at how they were supposed to be.

But he would miss them. Kim… Hanna… Monique… heck even Shego and Bonnie.

And that was the thing; he cared about them, all of them. There was no way that he would make all happy.

So the best choice was to go. Roam the Earth like those heroes of the movies. With only his pal Rufus as company.

"You know buddy…" Said Ron to Rufus while looking at the camp with his gigantic back pack on his shoulders. "… I think I finally learned the lesson that his place was trying to teach me…"

"Uh?"

"Sometimes bad things have to happen, in order for us to learn something even bigger… Sometimes you have to suffer a little so many do not suffer at all."

"Then why are you leaving?"

Ron turned to the familiar voice.

"KP? What are you doing here?"

"You haven't answered my question. Why do you have to go?" Said the red haired girl.

"I can't stay… I don't deserve to stay. I trampled so many peoples' hearts. I fell like I have manipulated all of you. I must leave."

"Ron…" Said Kim while getting closer. "you are so… STUPID!"

SMACK

"Ouch!"

A red mark was on Ron's cheek courtesy of the slap that his friend gave him.

"What was that for KP? It hurts!"

"And how the hell do you think I feel with you leaving?" Ron noticed that although Kim was very angry there were tears on her eyes. "It hurts so much… that I don't know what I'll do…" She began sobbing. "So don't ever think about leaving me…"

"But what about the others?"

"What about us?"

Ron turned and saw that all the girls, and some of the guys, were there too.

"Ronster, we don't want you to go either." Said Shego in behalf of all of them.

"But… what about… the girlfriend thing…"

"Easy, just choose." Said Vivian.

"We'll accept your choice Ron." Said Tara.

"But I can't do that. I know it sounds terrible but… I can't choose one over the others…"

"Well… There is always another option Ron-san…" Said Yori. "… although is an unconventional one for your American standards…"

"What?"

"What she means…" Said Kim while hugging him. "It's that we could always… share you…"

"Sha-sha-Share me…"

"Yai! Share!" Said an exited Rufus.

"So… What do you say?"

"Well… I…"

CRASH

Any answer that Ron could give was interrupted by a spaceship crashing on the lake…

A Lowardian spaceship.

"Great Blue!" Screamed Warhok and Warmong running were Ron was standing.

"Please not now!" Said Ron while activating his monkey shaped blue battle aura. "I thought that I had told you to not come back!"

"Great Blue, we are very sorry but they are coming…" Said both aliens now kneeling before Ron.

"Who?"

"Us."

A soft light appeared next to the Lowardians and a small group of what seemed to be humanoid female aliens appeared before them.

"What the… isn't Wade supposed to warn us before this kind of things happen?" Said Ron noticing the small alien group.

Beep-beep-dee-beep

"Wade?"

"Sorry to interrupt you Kim but my system has detected several spaceships coming to Earth!"

"Now he tells us."

"We have come looking for the one that the Lowardians call 'The Great Blue, El Conquistador.' Are you him?" Said who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"And if I am?" Said Ron while increasing the power of his battle aura.

BAM

A small device exploded in the hands of one of the weirdly dressed aliens.

"It's him, no doubt about it." Said with fear on her face the alien that held the device. "His power… IT'S OVER 9000!"

"Then he leaves us with no choice…" Said the leader again while holding the gemstone of her necklace and began to chant in a strange language.

"What are you… Whoa!"

A green dome covered all of Camp Wannaweep…

"Aaah!"

"Hey!"

"Whoa!"

Rufus, Felix, Jim, Tim, Warhok and all the males inside of it were repelled.

"What's going on?"

All the males… except Ron.

"It's done…" Said the alien after the green dome vanished.

"What did you do?"

"We have the last laugh Great Blue! Now you are married to all the females inside the courtship dome. Including us the representatives of the main planets of the galaxy! If you even attempt to invade us you'll be seen as the scum of the Cosmos since you would be attacking your own wives home planets!"

"Invade? Who said anything about invading?" Said a shocked Ron.

"You mean... you didn't plan to attack the galaxy?"

"I never intended anything of the sort!"

"But… the Lowardians… your name… they call you 'The Great Blue, El Conquistador'… the legendary Lowardian prophesy…"

"They are fanatics! They would follow a sock puppet if it was painted in blue and called itself 'Great Blue'!"

"Oh…"

"And what made you think that marrying me would stop my invasion plans? If I were so evil as you expected that wouldn't have mattered to me!"

"… You are right…"

"Wait a minute…" interrupted Kim. "… Let me see if I got this right. Due to your paranoia you married all of us… to RON?!"

"… And to each other…" Said an apologetic alien.

"I'm married to Kimmie? And to all these hotties too? Oh happy day!" Said a dancing Shego.

"Damn, the tabloids are going to kill me… again!" Said Brittina.

"Stoppable, YOU MARRIED MY MOTHER?!" Screamed a furious Felix.

"What the hell were you thinking!" screamed Ron.

"Well… we are not that strong… our technology is not that developed…"

"And this was the only option you could come up with?"

"Sorry…"

Ron turned off his battle aura, fell on his knees and clenched his fists.

"Ron?"

Directing his eyes to… that place of evil… that accursed camp… the one that he knew had something to do with all of this… he said what he really felt.

"What the hell do you have against me?!"

***

To Be Concluded…


	8. Last Goodbye: Goodbye Earth!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other properties mentioned in this story.

What you should know: This story is set shortly after the first KP movie ("A Stich in Time") but it has references to episodes of later seasons so spoilers may appear. Also I want to apologize if any sensibilities are hurt by this story.

Special Thanks: To the creators of the series (without them this would not even exist). To all the readers of this story but specially to the posters and reviewers of this story in 'The Fanfiction Forum' and 'fanfiction(dot)net' since they helped in several ways.

**Goodbye Camp Wannaweep!**

**Last Goodbye: Goodbye Earth!**

***

"I'll never get used to this…" Said Ron coming out of a teletransporter.

"Why?" Asked Rufus while popping out of his pocket.

"The simple fact of being divided in tiny little particles and being transported to a different place, thousands of kilometers away from where you departed, to be reassembled… Don't you find anything wrong with it?"

"Nope."

"Well, I guess that if you're used to being naked all the time then everything else is nothing."

"Yeah! Naked!"

They were walking trough a long corridor of a space station in orbit to Earth.

That weird 'dome of light' that the aliens created seemed to represent a marriage ceremony were everybody inside it were married in the eyes of the different societies in the galaxy.

He had heard of strange marriage ceremonies but this was ridiculous. What kind of civilization married people using a dome of light?

So now he was married to Kim, Shego, Yori, the 13 original Great Blue wives (including Felix's mom) plus the confused aliens (including Warmonga).

And since Ron's 'marriage' things were rocky… to say the least.

Felix wanted to kill him, his parents gave him the evil eye… Dr. P even had a Black Hole probe with his name on it! (The only thing that stopped Mr. Dr. P. were the requests from KP and Mrs. Dr. P. who looked amused to the whole problem)

As an apology to his current… situation the aliens were kind enough to build this space station with their latest technology for him and his 'family.'

"Welcome back Great Blue." Said one of the alien girls that happened to be married to him.

"Ron. Please call me Ron."

"Sorry… Great Ron."

"Just Ron."

"Sorry again, Just Ron."

"Forget it."

"Forgotten." Said the alien girl with a small smile on her face.

"Where is everybody?"

"Mrs. Vivian is working on the Lab with the former Mrs. Renton. Mrs Bonnie is on the inner garden with Mrs. Tara and Mrs. Monique. Mrs. Brittina is in the Gym with Mrs. Warmonga. Mrs. Kim, Mrs. Shego and Mrs. Yori are in the command room…"

Ron mind began to wander at this point. He still wasn't used to deal with all this girls. At first he had expected that after the different planets realized the big mistake that they had done the 'Marriage Beam' would be dismissed and he could be a happy bachelor again.

Not such luck.

During the process of accepting Earth in the 'Galactic Union' the alien girls explained that a miracle had happened.

Due to the fear that they had for the Great Blue planets, systems and complete civilizations that have been enemies for millennia had put their differences aside in order to face a common enemy.

The Great Blue, El Conquistador.

So, if he decided to 'divorce' these girls not only the fragile peace that was formed would be destroyed but the possibilities of a Galaxy sized conflict were terribly high.

So, in order to keep things peaceful, Ron had decided to live with these 'arrangement.'

It didn't mean it was easy.

"Great Blue?"

"Uh? Oh! Sorry, I was distracted what did you say?"

"I said that we have just arrived to the control Room."

The doors opened and Ron was greeted by the relieved faces of Kim, Shego and Yori… and a few of his alien wives.

"Ron, thank god that you're here!" Said Kim with a worried face.

"Yeah! Kimmie doesn't want to be with both of us and Yori tonight!" Said a pouting Shego.

"Shego!"

"Oh and we received a transmission for you." Continued a non pulsed Shego.

"I swear…" Said a grumbling Kim.

A gigantic monitor turned on and showed a red haired humanoid that looked very female.

"So, is he finally there?..." Said the girl while uncrossing her arms. "It was about time!"

"Sorry for the delay."

"It's OK." Said the girl while clearing her throat. "BWA-HA-HA-HA! Great Blue, meet your nemesis. I'm THE GREAT RED!"

At that a red aura enveloped the girl.

"In my home galaxy there are legends about a titanic battle between you and me. Get ready! I'll be there soon to conquer your Galaxy! BWA-HA-HA-HA!"

And with that the transmission ended.

"Was that for real?" Asked a surprised Ron.

"I'm afraid so." Said an alien Girl. "Across the know universe there are legends of The Great Blue and his power, some of them talk about great battles between him and other beings of similar power."

"I'll be…"

"Great Blue!" Said another alien girl. "We are receiving another transmission!"

"Put it on screen. And call me Ron!"

"OK Great Ron!"

While Ron face palmed (and wondered if all the alien girls behaved the same way) another humanoid girl appeared on screen, but this one had blond girl.

"Are you The Great Blue?" Said the angry face.

"Uhmm, yeah?"

The girl cleared her throat and made a flourish with her cape.

"MWA-HA-HA-HA! Great Blue, meet your nemesis. I'm THE GREAT YELLOW!"

A yellow aura very similar to the one that Ron and 'The Great Red' had surrounded the girl.

"In my home galaxy there are legends about a titanic battle between you and me. Get ready! I'll be there soon to conquer your Galaxy! MWA-HA-HA-HA!"

Everybody in the room saw her with questioning faces.

"What's wrong?" asked the blond alien. "Didn't my introduction surprise you? I've been practicing it for hours!"

"No, no, it was surprising." Said Ron while scratching his head. "But the thing is… We kind of received a very similar one..."

"Similar? It was identical! Uff!" Said Shego while receiving an elbow hit to the gut courtesy of Kim.

"… from another person." Continued Ron. "She called herself 'The Great Red'"

"THAT BITC… calm down, calm down, do not give in to your anger." Said 'The Great Yellow' to herself. "It is nothing, you can still do this. Do not pay attention to what jealous, Red haired, wannabe conquerors do. You are you and that's it."

Everybody just continued watching in silence.

"Anyway…" Said a visibly calmer alien "Get ready for my attack Great Blue. And remember, Your Galaxy will be mine! MWA-HA-HA-HA!"

With that the transmission ended.

"OK, that was weird." Said Ron. "But I must say it's not the weirdest thing that we have…"

"Great Ron!"

"Ron! Just Ron."

"Ok. Just Ron!"

"I give up." Said a defeated Ron. "Call me whatever you want."

"Very well… My Beloved Dearest!" Ron just groaned. "We are receiving another transmission."

"Oh my… just put it trough."

At that a green haired humanoid female appeared on the screen.

"Are you The Great Blue?" asked the angry face.

"Yeah, that's me." Said a visibly uninterested Ron.

"Good." The girl cleared her throat. "GWA-HA-HA-HA! Great Blue, meet your nemesis. I'm…"

"The Great Green?" asked a calm Ron to the alien while she was just summoning her green aura.

"Uhm, yes… The Great Green…" Said the surprised alien girl while covered in her green battle aura.

She quickly recovered however and put an angry face again.

"In my home galaxy…"

"… There are legends about a titanic battle between you and me…" Interrupted a jaded Ron "… That I should get ready because you'll be there soon to conquer my galaxy."

"Uhm, yeah…" Said the alien with the face of a kid who had just been refused a shiny new toy. "I'm not the first one to contact you, right?"

"I'm afraid that you are the third." Said a calm Ron.

"Great Red and Great Yellow?"

"Yep."

"Damn! I knew I should have called earlier... May I still finish my speech?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Goody!..." Said 'The Great Green' while clapping. "Ahem… Get ready for my attack Great Blue. And remember, Your Galaxy will be mine! MWA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Happy?" Asked Ron at the end of the 'ultimatum.'

"Very…" Said the green haired alien now with her battle aura off. "… See ya!"

And with that the transmission ended.

"Ok, suggestions?" Asked Ron.

"I couldn't help but notice that all of them are female…" Said a familiar alien girl while fingering an even more familiar necklace. "… We could…"

"No more marriages." Interrupted a serious Ron.

"But…"

"NO. MORE. MARRIAGES." Emphasized a very serious Ron.

"I was just saying…" Said the alien girl apologetically.

"Any other suggestion?"

"We might go and try to talk things first." Said Kim.

"And if that doesn't work…" Continued Shego with hands glowing.

"It would our honor to, how do you say? Kick their behinds?" Finished Yori.

"Nice ninja girl. Not perfect but you're learning." Said Shego while patting Yori's back.

"Very well. Everybody to their positions. We're leaving." Said Ron while sitting on his chair.

"Now?"

"Why not? It is better if we deal with this as soon as possible."

"But they are 3 beings that are presumably as strong as you are!" Said Kim.

"We'll deal with it when we face it." Said a calm Ron. "Everybody to their positions!"

"Everybody please put themselves in travel positions. We are leaving for deep space." Said an alien girl. "I repeat. The Wannaweep is leaving for deep space."

"I still think that we should have named this place better." Said a sad Ron.

"But what better name than the place where the entire galaxy joined forces to face a common enemy?" Said an alien girl.

"I wasn't going to conquer anything!" Said Ron angrily. "And what kind of 'battle plan' is to marry your enemy?"

"Sorry…" Said the same alien.

"Forget it." Said a defeated Ron. It was bad enough that the place was considered a Galactic Cultural Monument but to name his station with that accursed name?

"Ron!" Wade's face appeared on screen. "We're moving! What's happening?"

"We're leaving for a mission Wade. Weren't you aware of the alien transmitions?"

"I... was... kind of busy..." Said Wade while moving away a suspicious monitor.

"Anyway" continued Ron "Be sure to send a message to Warhok and Drakken telling them to take care of the Earth in our absence. But warn them that they should not get any funny ideas while we are gone."

"But Ron!" Said an angry Bonnie on a monitor. "You know that to keep an even tan my sun chamber session must be uninterrupted."

"Sorry Bonnie. Emergency." Said Ron while turning off the monitor. "Everybody ready?"

"Almost said another alien. We're still waiting for confirmation from the engine room."

"We are ready." Said Vivian while appearing on the screen. "Sorry for the delay but Kim's brothers wanted to improve the performance of the engines."

"The connections were all wrong!" Said Jim.

"We just wanted to improve it!" Added Tim.

"In any case." Continued Vivian while Kim face palmed. "We are ready. Hit it Honey!"

"Very well then…" Said Ron while taking position in his seat, a blue battle aura appearing around him. "… Let's go."

And with that the Wannaweep left Earth's orbit and began its travel to deep space…

***

The End…?


End file.
